The end of one journey, the beginning of another
by Crashbandit
Summary: Ok this takes place after the manga ends, what happend when Kyo returns, and what lies ahead for the group on their new journey, Rating this way cuz it could have unsuitable language and could have future scenes involving uhhh you know. my first fanfic
1. The Opening

This story takes place after the final chapter of the Manga, may contain spoilers. I do not own SDK.

The end of one Journey, and the begining of another.

There stands Yuya, looking with shock at the man she thought she had lost forever. She stared up at his deep crimson eyes,

wondering if he was real. " You know it's not nice to stare Dog-Face" he said. Right then she realized it was him, it was the

man she loved but had never forgotten, she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist as tears poured down her face,

" I thought I would never see you again" she says. He looks down at her happy she waited and happy that obviously she still

felt the same for him, but being who he was he didn't want to let her get too close, so he pulled her away gently and said

"Someone had to make sure you grew" and he grabbed her. She quickly screamed and slapped his hand away, covering her

chest." You will never change you pervert" and she stomped away. As she walked away Kyo watched her nothing has

changed about her, she is still the stubborn beautiful woman she always was, Im so happy to see her I want to tell her how I

feel, it has been too long. Next to Kyo stood Kyoshiro " We have all been worried about you, everyone has been staying

close hoping you would come back, except Yuya, she has been searching for you since that day, she has never given up on

you." Kyo turns to Kyoshiro, " I know she has, I could feel it, she would never give up on the bounty on my head" with a

slight smirk he walks down the same path Yuya had left on. " Kyo what are you going to do about her? You know she

loves." He had stopped to listen to Kyoshiro, but when he was done speaking he kept walking.

Yuya arrives at the Inn where everyone had been staying she was so angry that he had grabbed her like that but she was also

so happy that she wore an akward smile on her face, and of course as she walked in everyone knew something was up.

" Yuya, why are you smiling like that?" Benitora asked, but before she could answer in walked Kyo and Kyoshiro, and within

a minute everyone was running to him, questioning him. " Where have you been Kyo" Yukimora looked at him with a little

grin, as if not to seem like he had worried, " You know we have all been waiting around, we could have been doing other

things" Benitora exclaimed, but he knew there is nowhere else he would have wanted to be. " He was inside Tenro" Kyoshiro

said and they all looked in shock, they had been around the sword the whole time and never did they think that he was

actually inside the sword." Oh...Well... could you hear us when you were in there" Benitora looked kinda scared, " Yes I

could, heard some pretty interesting things too" Benitora backed away knowing that some of the stuff he had said he knew

Kyo wouldn't like, especially when he flirted with Yuya." Where did Yuya go?" Kyoshiro said as his eyes searched the room.

He knew Kyo had wanted to speak to her, but he also knew she was probably mad at him for grabbing her." I'm right here, I

figured I would get Kyop some sake seeing as how he has been gone so long" They all looked at Yuya as if somthing was on

her face and she screamed" WHAT!?!? Man I was only trying to help, and besides, I knew Yukimora wouldn't share so here

Kyo" She handed him the sake and walked outside. They all sat there confused, and then grew even more confused as Kyo

walked out after her.

Ok people this is my first story so let me know what you think, I will be writing more, Let me know if you think I should change anything and thank you if you read it.


	2. In the Garden

Ok so again I do not own SDK, ok now on to chapter 2

**In the garden**

Yuya walked out the door and into the garden. She could help but feel comfort and joy knowing Kyo was back but, she also felt scared, not knowing if Kyo would want her around anymore, he found his body, what did he need her for, she always seemed to get in the way. The way he had looked at her for the first time since she left him at the tower, it was a deep look that stirred her emotions. As she was walking further into the garden, she heard footsteps. " Hey Dog-Face!" Kyo yelled to her and quickly she turned around, " Wow you must have gotten rusty being trapped in there, I heard you coming from a mile away" he looked at her amused and gave her a little grin" Well I just wanted to make sure you didnt get to far away" she stared at him puzzled and then said " If you came her to push my buttons again, please don't, I'm not in the mood." She turned and walked again, and he stood there watching her, wanting to tell her everything he felt for her, but as he was about to, he felt something. From the trees a ninja jumped and as if amused by the situation he exclaimed " So you have returned, the legendary Demon eyes Kyo, I have been waiting for this day" Kyo placed his hand on Tenro " Who are you, and why are you here?"

Theninja tore his mask away to reveal his face" I am Satsukio, and I am here to prove that I am the strongest!" Yuay with a worried look on her face ran to Kyo blocking him from the now unmasked ninja " STOP!!! You will not touch him, I just got him back!" Kyo grabbed her by her arm and moved her to the side taking tenro out he said " I am the strogest and no one will ever beat me" Yuya lowered her head realizing Kyo won't ever change, he will always want a fight and she thought

_**why can't he just stop, why does he have to do this, I worry so much for him I dont want him to get hurt. **_She turns to Kyo and asks " Why Kyo, why do you have to do this, I thought that everything you went through to get your body was enough, why do you have to continue, Please Kyo stop this for me" Kyo quickly turned his head to her with a stare so cold it made her step back " This is none of your concern woman, back away" At that a tear rolled down her face. " Kyo, you haven't changed, I thought..I thought" Satsukio grins"Are you two done, I'm getting bored"Kyo's gaze fell upon Satsukio as he stood up and laughed" Your getting bored, well then we will have to fix that" He lunges forward and swipes Tenro, but quicker then he could imagine, Satsukio dodges, and vanishes, as Kyo is looking around for him, he hears a scream from Yuya" Kyo!!!!" He turns and realizes the ninja has her. At her scream all from inside rush out to see the ninja with his sword to Yuya's neck. " You take your hands off of her now" Benitora yelps. " Leave this to me Benitora, I will handle him" Satsukio laughs gleefully " Oh did I make you mad, does this whore mean something to you, Demon eyes Kyo caring for this woman, you have turned soft" and with those last words, Kyo lunges again and nearly misses Yuya,and Satsukio falls to the ground. Yuya stand there shocked, very aware of the fact that Kyo could have killed her.

" Oh I must have really upset you, Well you can have your whore she sin't worth the trouble either way" Kyo's glare widens" I have told you woman, I will kill any who get in my way, no matter the person" Yuya stares at him as if shocked by his words, and moves out of his way, she is visibly hurt by his words but what did she expect him to say." Well Demon eyes Kyo you may have got my this time but I will come again and more will follow" and quick as lightning he jumps to the trees" Sasuke after him, tell me where he goes" Yukimora looks to Sasuke as he nods in agreeance and then he is gone." What was that all about?"Benitore asks, but he gets no answer, and he realizes Kyo is still standing in the same position, looking very angry" Woman, never get in my way, I will kill you if you do it again" Yuya can't believe what he just said and the tears pour from her face" Fine, I wont get in your way again, I will be leaving tomorrow" and she runs of inside. " Kyo why would you say such a thing to her" Benitora runs in after her " It's ok Miss Yuya lets go take a hot bath that will make it all better" Okuni looks at him" I knew you were cold but not that cold" She follows Benitora inside to console Yuya. Yukimora looks at him with a smug looks and walks away in disbelief that after all this time, he couldn't just act like he had a heart. " Kyo!" He turns to Kyoshiro" What do you want now?" Kyoshiro looks at him with a look as if he is hurt by the words also" I was once in the body with you, I know you love her, how could you treat her like that?" Kyo moves to walk inside trying to ignore the words, but turns and says" She will just get in my way, and If people want to fight me to be the strogest, I dont need that weak woman around make things more difficult" but he truly wanted to tell Kyoshiro _**I know I shouldn't speak to her like that, I know I love her, but there is danger out there, and I could never live with myself if she got hurt again.**_ He walks inside.

Ok next chapter coming tomorrow, I hope you all like it let me know if you want anything changed, Pleease Read and Review, and thank you for reading


	3. Feelings and Decisions

I do not own SDK !!!!

**Feelings and Decisions**

Kyo walks into the Inn. He is about to sit when he hears voices coming from the room next to his, so chooses to sit

close to the door so he can hear all that is being said. " How could I be so stupid? I waitied for him, I searched for him, I did

it all hoping for... I dont know what I was hoping for" Her hands cover her face, trying not to show the others how upset she

is, but they all knew. " Miss Yuya, don't cry, let's go take a bath and..." " Get out Benitora!" Yuya gives him a look of death

not amused at all. " OK Miss Yuya but, the offer stiil stands" She glares at him again and reaches for her gun. Without

hesitation Benitora runs from the room scared for his life.

Okuni grabs Yuya's hand away from the gun " He was just trying to make you smile even though he is a pervert he is a

sweet man" Okuni reaches for Yuya's face abd turns her to look at her puffy red eyes"You should not let Kyo's words upset

you like this, he is Demon Eyes Kyo, did you actually think he had any room in his selfish soul to think of anyone but

himself?" As Kyo listens to Okuni's words his eyes glow a deeper red, _**Who is she to think she can talk about me this **_

_**way, she doesn't know how I feel! **_ Kyo moves as if to get up and get ready to charge into the room to confront her for her

words.

He stands up and is ready to enter when he hears Yuya speak " Your right Okuni. I should have known he has no

heart he feels for no one but himself." With her words Kyo feels a sharp pain in his chest, _**What is this pain? **_ He grabs his

chest and realizes that what Yuya had said had hurt him _**I ... I can't believe this, my heart feels,... feels pain **_Confused

by the pain he has never felt before, he decides he doesn't want to listen anymore, he needs to get rid of the pain. He goes

towards the door but is haulted by a much larger pain as he hears Yuya say" I cant do this anymore, I wont put myself

through this, I must leave" Kyo falls onto one knee grabbing his chest. A single tear rolls down his cheek burning it's way

down his face. _**I can't let her leave, I...I need her by my side, I need to see her smile, I need to hear her voice. **_ He

stumbles to his feet and walks to Yuya's door _**I have to tell her.**_ He opens the door and hears Okuni tell Yuya " You have

been gone too long, We miss you please stay with us..." She turns and sees Kyo standing in the doorway.

" What do you want now? Haven't you done enough already I will not.." She is interupted by Kyo's stern command

"Leave us!" Okuni looks to Yuya for her approval. Yuya nods " It's ok, I'll be fine, you can go." Okuni stands up " If you need

me I will be right outside" she darts an evil stare at Kyo and notices he is staring and Yuya, his eyes never moving from her

as Okuni walks out. " Yuya I..." He walks closer to her " Don't!!" she syas. He stops dead in his tracks. " I will not let what

you say bother me anymore, You know, it's funny how I get upset but, I thought things were different now." He lowers his

head ashamed of how he had treated her" I am the same man I have always been, I had some time to think and..." Yuya

quickly stands " Same old Demon Eyes Kyo, always thinking about yourself" She gets a grin on her face" Don't worry Kyo, I

wont leave, I will pay you back for saving me." She wipes her eyes knowing he will reply with some rude comment. " I wasn't

worried" He turns away _**I was worried I can't let leave me, I need her. **_" Whatever" she says with an annoyed look on her

face " Your such an ass Kyo!!!" and she walks away uttering curses and giggles under her breath. Kyo gets a grin on his

face at her words and giggles and as he is about to call out to her with an equally amusing comment Sasuke runs in, sweat

pouring down his face. " Kyo!! We have a problem." Everyone runs in seeing that Sasuke is back." What's going on little

devil?" Benitora says with a smirk. " Yes Sasuke what did you find out?" Yukimora looks at Sasuke with question. " The

threat is not over, they will soon come." At the words of Sasuke a terrifying air fills the room as they all realize their battles

together have only just begun.

Ok so what do you think, hope you like it Please R&R. Next chapter is gonna be up soon, Hope everyone is excited.


	4. Together Again?

I do not own SDK!!!!

**Together again?**

" What are you saying?" Yuya stares at Sasuke with uneasiness. " I followed the Ninja, and he led me deep into the trees"

Sasuke stopped, worried himself about what he was about to say. " I had finally caught up with him and...and" Kyo

Impatiently yells " Spit it out!!!" Sasuke sucks it up " The place was filled with Kenyo, they were all gathered around as if

waiting for the ninja to return." With a look of shock they listen intently for Sasuke to continue, before Sasuke continues

Yukimora looks at Kyo " Kenyo you say, well Kyo what do you think?" Kyo's glare lands on Yukimora" I don't care it's not

my problem." As Kyo turns to walk out Sasuke looks to Kyo " They are here for you Kyo." Kyo stops. " And how do you

know this Sasuke?" Yukimora looks on waitng for a reply. " When the ninja got there they all crowded around him and I

heard a voice from the back of the group ask if if he had found Demon Eyes Kyo, and when the ninja said yes the voice from

the back laughed and said he would finally get his revenge"

Yuya with an upset tone says " Revenge, revenge for what? Why cant this all just stop?" Kyo turns to Yukimora " Seems as

thought this is my problem, but tell me Sasuke who was this voice coming from? Did you see the persons face?" Sasuke's

head lowered " No, somehow the figured out I was there and the voice commanded them after me" Benitora grins yet again "

Well what did you do then, hit them with your little ball?" Sasuke shoots an annoyed look Benitoras way " No, I knew I

couldn't face them all, so I ran as quickly as I could , and finally they stopped chasing me, I had to get back here to warn

everyone." Sasuke turns to Kyo " What should we do, they will come looking for you." They all look to Kyo waiting for his

answer " I must leave this town, I am at a great disadvantage with all these people around." Kyoshiro walks towards Kyo "

Well I know you think you can handle everything on your own, but you know no one is gonna let you go by your self." Kyo

just stares, knowing what Kyoshiro said was true.

Yukimora leans against the door frame " Well then Kyo, where should we go?" Benitora looking confused by the whole

conversation asks " So what your saying is that there a Kenyo out there looking for Kyo, why can;t we just go after them, we

can take them on." Sasuke finds Benitoras comment amusing and says" Why? Do you think you can kill them all? You

wouldn't stand a chance." Benitora's eyes squint with anger " Why you!!" he advances towards Sasuke with his spear.

Sasuke rises with his sword, ready for what ever Benitora does " Enough you two now is not the time for games." Benitora

and Sasuke lower there weapons." Besides Kyo is right, we are at a great disadvantage here, we need to find a leave and

gather information about this group." Benitora and Sasuke nod in agreeance. Yukimora turns to Okuni " Lady Okuni, go do

what you do then meet us at Muramasa's house." Okuni nods " I will find out what I can" she says as she exits the room.

"Well Kyo, seems as though Yukimora has decided we are to go to masters house" Kyoshiro gives an amused look to Kyo.

" I was not aware that you were part of this Yukimora" Yukimora gets a gleeful smile " What kind of person would I be if I let

you do this by yourself, besides I'm going to be the one who kills you, I can't let anyone try to take that from me." Yukimora

walks out the door with a smile on his face. Yuya watches in disbelief _**I thought it was all over, but I guess it will never **_

_**end. **_She walks over to her things and starts to gather them " Where do you think your doing? Who said you could come

along?" Yuya angrily replies " I will go where I want to, and you cannot stop me. I wont let you get away again I will collect

the bounty on your head." She grabs her things an storms out, Benitora on her heels " I am going to of course, someone

needs to protect you Miss Yuya." He chases out after her. Kyoshiro grins " Well then, I guess we better get going." Sasuke

nods as they all head out the door. Kyo stops in the doorway watching his companions walking down the path _**Well it is **_

_**better that they come along now, I don't needed them sneaking around trying to follow me, and I need something to **_

_**amuse me. **_He follows down the road and joins his companions. As they all head down the road the air changes again and

is filled with a feeling of happiness and exciting, They are together again, and will fight side by side until the end. They

disappear over a hill, their journey together has only just begun.

KK what does everyone think, R&R. Will be writing another chapter tonight. Hope you all like the story so far.


	5. Muramasa's House

I do not own SDK!!!!

**Muramasa's House**

The companions have arrived at Muramasa's house and have been impatiently awaiting Okunis return." Why is she taking

so long, I wanna get to the fighting" Benitora swings his spear around trying to show off " Just be patient Benitora she will be

here when she finds out what all she wants to know" Yukimora says as he sits in the corner with his sake." Hey little devil

wanna go test your skills, I think you could use some practice" Benitora looks at Sasuke with a grin" As long as you shut

up" Sasuke gets up and walks outside with a look af boredom on his face, Benitora following like a happy school girl " You

know just cuz your a kid doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you." Unamused Sasuke replies " Oh please don't be too hard

on me! Ha you don't scare me lets do this." They walk outside. Yukimora rolling his eyes " I could use some fun, hey

Benitora, think you can take me on?" He quickly grabs his sword and runs to the other boys hoping to get some action.

" You know Kyo, there are other things to do, we don't have to just sit here." Kyo glances at Kyoshiro " I'm fine here."

Kyoshiro lays down" Well I guess I'll take a little nap, theres no use talking to you." Kyo just sits aggrevated _**Where is that **_

_**woman, I simply told her to get me Sake what is taking her so long? **_Yuya walks in looking very tired carrying two jugs

of Sake " Here take it" She hands Kyo one of the jugs " You know I am really sick of spending my money on your sake, one

of these days I am gonna turn you in for the bounty, then maybe I could break even." Kyo grins " Woman, do you really think

someone as weak as you could really get their hands on me?" She turns her head " You have been gone for awhile, I'm not

as weak as you think, I have done a lot of training and..." She is interrupted by a laugh coming from Kyo " Training! Ha, you

still couldn't do it." Angrily she runs over to Kyo with her gun " Wanna try me?" and before she can blink Kyo grabs hold of

the gun " I think you might need to train a little more Dog-face." Her gun falls to the floor. " Take your hands off of me!!!" She

tries to squirm away " Kyo!!! let me go!!" Kyo finally lets her go and she turns to him" You are so rude sometimes I cant even

believe you." She storms to the other side of the room, again cursing under her breath. Kyo grins _**She hasn't changed, still **_

_**the stubborn beautiful woman she has always been. **_

" Can I ask you something Kyo?" Kyo nods accepting her question. " What was it like being stuck in Tenro?" Kyo looked at

her " It was annoying, you know there is a guy in there and he never shuts up, but I guess it wasn't anything out of the

ordinary I do have to listen to you all the time." She sighed in annoyance.

" He was scared, bored tired, worried that he would never get out, never be able to see..." Kyo's glare shifts to Kyoshiro

whom he thought was sleeping giving him a threatening look. " Shut up!!" Kyoshiro grins " What Kyo? scared people might

think you actually have feelings" Yuya smiles amused at the two _**Who was Kyo scared he wouldn't be able to see? Why **_

_**can't he just say what he feels? **_" I am never scared, but maybe you should be." Kyo looks away from Kyoshiro " Scared,

Thats a feeling at least he has them." Yuya looks at the two " Man, you too fight like a married couple." Both men stare at

Yuya upset that she would imply that." What? it's true geez, don't look at me like that" The men grin. Yukimora walks in "

Lady Okuni is here" Everyone follows after him. " So what did you find out?" Kyoshiro asks as they all gather around her.

" Well the voice you heard was of a man named Tenkaio, he has named him self King of the Kenyo." They all look confused

" King of the Kenyo, I didn't know they had a king," everyone turns to Benitora and watches as Sasuke hits him with the ball

" Be quite , Lady Okuni was talking." Okuni waits another second seeing if Benitora has anything else to say, when she

sees he doesn't she continues " He has made it his mission to find Demon Eyes Kyo and kill him as revenge for all the

Kenyo that where killed, and he will not stop until he gets his chance."

Kyos eyes glow a deeper red " Well let him come then, I will defeat anyone who gets in my way." Yuya lost exclaims " Are

you serious? You are already the strongest aren't you? Why do you need to fight this man?" Yukimora answers knowing

Kyo will not " He is Demon Eyes Kyo remember, he will not back down from a challenge, and ofcourse he knows that if he

doesn't fight this man others will get hurt." Kyo glares at Yukimora as if to tell him to back off although everything he said

was true, thats is the reason why he has to fight this man. " He will not be easy to find he has been traveling around looking

for more Kenyo, this will be a long journey and there is no guarantee we will all survive this." Okuni looks around the group

at her friends faces " I'm in, I always did like a good fight." Benitora raises his spear " Yeah I guess I could come too gotta

keep an eye on everyone, Sasuke I need you to go gather or resources, we will need as many eyes and ears as we can

get." Sasuke nods and jumps to the trees. Kyo looks around amazed that these people are willing to risk life or death for

something that has nothing to do with them. " Miss Yuya what about you, you coming? I will protect you so you don't have to

worry about getting hurt." with a smile Yuya nods her head " Yes I'm coming I can't let all of you have fun without me."

Benitora jumps for joy, but Kyo just stares at her _**I must protect her, I can't stop her from going because she would just **_

_**follow anyways, but I can protect, no one will touch her. **_" So it's settled then lets go find this king." Kyoshiro waves

everyone to follow in which they do, except Kyo, he stops Yuya " What Kyo?" He crimson eyes gaze upon hers " Why are

you looking at me like that?" Kyo takes her in his arms and tells her " Don't leave my side " Yuya shakes her head " I never

will." Kyo release her from the embrace. " Hurry up or we are gonna get left behind." They rejoin the party, " So where are we

headed guys?" Benitora looks around " There are Kenyo near Edo lets go there first." Okuni tells the group. " Edo it is, let

the battles begin." Benitora says with excitment. They group again heads down the road ready to face whatever comes their

way.

KK nother chapter, there will be another soon, I just cant stop writing, please R&R everyone and thank you for reading I hope you all enjoy it.


	6. Road to Edo

I do not own SDK!!!!!! man writing that is so boring hehe

**Road to Edo**

" Can't we stop for a break? I am the one carrying everything!" Yuya says as she struggles trying not drop everything she is

carrying. " And you say you trained... Your still weak, Woman." Kyo grinned at her. " Thats It!!!!!!" Yuya drops everything

from her back " I will not go one more step!" The group stops to look at Yuya tapping her foot on the ground " We really

should make camp for the night it is getting cold, and poor Yuya has been carrying everything this whole way, and of course

I'm sure everyone is hungry." Yukimora glances to Kyo as he stops " Fine you weaklings rest if you want." Benitora walks

over to Yuya " Miss Yuya does your back hurt? I can rub it if it hurts." Yuya gives the stare of death for third time that day

" My back wouldn't hurt if I didnt have to carry everything, If you wanna help how about carrying something." Benitora rubs

his head " Well Miss Yuya I would but...but you see... I don't wanna strain myself we are gonna be facing many battles, and

If I strain my myself I might not be able to protect you and..." Benitora stops as he realizes Yuay has walked away. " Miss

Yuya where are you going, you shouldn't go off on your own." She turns " Someones got to start a fire, and seeing as you all

are just sitting there I guess I have to, so leave me alone so I can gather wood." Benitora backs away " Wow she really

seems mad this time." Yukimora giggles " Well wouldn't you be mad if you were treated like a servant?" Benitora shrugs his

shoulders " I suppose." Yuya comes back and starts placing the wood on the ground and builds a fire. " So I'm guessing

everyone is hungry and of course Im gonna have to make something to eat right?" They all turn " Well you are the servant,

so get some food going woman." Kyo watched her as her chin dropped and she stomped away _**she is cute when she is **_

_**mad. **_Kyo grinned at his thought.

With food now ready to be eaten the group sat by the fire waiting in silence for someone to speak. " So Kyo do you

really think this King Tenkio is gonna be easy to beat." Benitora managed to get out while filling his face." Benitora, this is

no normal man, if he is the so called KING then he must be pretty tough." Yukimora winked at Kyo " Right Kyo." Kyo just

sat there lost in his own thoughts " Kyo thinks he can beat anyone, after all he is the strongest no one could beat him."

Kyoshiro pushes his shoulder into Kyo " Hey, whats wrong with you, your not even mad, whats going on with you today."

Kyo realizes he was being talked to and quickly searches for something to say " I'm just thinking about where we will go

after Edo." Knowing full well that Kyo was thinking of other things Kyoshiro changed the subject " So Kyo where do you have

in mind, maybe Aokigahara." Kyo's eyes widened. " No, we should look other places first." Kyo did not want to go back

there, he almost lost Yuya there, he can't risk losing her again. " You sound a little scared Kyo, awww do the trees scare

you?"Yukimora joked. Kyo stands up and walks away. " Well I guess he is hmmm, wonder why?" Yuya stands up and

walks after him" You guys are so mean. Kyo!! Kyo wait for me."

Kyo hears her voice but doesn't want to look back, he has been waiting for a chance to be alone with her and wants

to make sure they are far enough away so the others don't hear them. " Kyo!!! Wait I said, slow down." Kyo turns around

" Who said you could follow?" Yuya stops" I wanted to take a walk, Benitora is really bothering me, and besides I can't let

you out of my sight." Kyo grins " Is that so, Well why is that?" Yuya blushes a bit " Well um...I...I." Kyo stops her

" Nevermind I don't wanna know." He sits next to a tree as she follows him and sits beside him." Kyo why don't you wanna

go to Aokigahra?" He turns to look at her _**I have to tell her. **_ " I...I couldn't protect people there, I almost lost everything,

and I cant let that happen again." she looks at him " What are you talking about, you protected all of us, and look you have

your body back now, see you didn't loose anything." when she stops speaking she notices him staring in her eyes and she

quickly turns away. " Why are you looking at me like that?" He grabs her face and turns it towards his " I didn't protect

everyone, they took you, and... I thought you were killed, I could never live with myself if..." He stops his words " If what

Kyo?" he lets go of her face and turns away _**why can't I just tell her, I could never live with myself if something **_

_**happened to her. **_" Don't worry about it." She crosses her arms, she had anticipated he would show some sort of emotion

but yet again nothing.

" Why did you search for me?" She quickly turned red " Well... I...You told me never to leave your side, and I swore I

wouldn't so I needed to find you, I couldn't break my word could I." As she spoke her words she could swear she say Kyo

blushing " Wait a minute did you just blush?" He looks away _**I didn't did I , oh man now she is never gonna shut up **_

_**about it. **_" Your crazy I don't blush I'm.." Yuya grabs his face " Yah Yah I know _Demon Eyes Kyo_." She laughed at him but

then she realized how close their faces were, and she couldn't help but kiss him. Kyo didn't quite no what to do, should he

push her away, no, he felt something warm in his chest and he couldn't help but kiss her back. Hearing footsteps coming

she quickly stopped " I'm...uh...sorry, I know you dont like to be touched." Kyo looked at her and grabbed her face again

and went in for another kiss, not caring who saw. " What are you two doing now" They both looked up to see Kyoshiro

looking at them with that all knowing stare. " Ummmm... Uhhhhh.." Kyo stands up. " The woman started acting like she

couldn't breathe so I tried to help, I mean someones gotta carry the stuff." Yuya with a mad look " Your such an ass Kyo!!!"

and she stomped away agngry, confused, releaved it was only Kyoshiro, If it had been Benitora she would have never heard

the end of it.

Kyoshiro and Kyo still stood there and as the went to join the group Kyoshiro put his hand on Kyo's shoulder " You better

not hurt her you know how she feels for you." Kyo shrugged off the comment and pushed his hand off. Back to the camp

they went ready for a good night of rest for tomorrow was another day of travel on the Road to Edo.

KK just couldn't stop writing, please people write reviews for me, I know people are reading it but I wanna know if you enjoy it. I will wait before posting my next chapter, I wanna make sure people like it. Thanks for reading


	7. Father and Son

I do Not own SDK !!!!!!

**Father and Son**

Finally the group has made it to Edo. " I don't think Ieyasu Tokogawa is gonna be happy to see us, seeing as last time we

came, we came for his head." Yukimora giggles" I see your ponit Yukimora. So what are we going to do now?" They all turn

to Benitora" What!?! ok ok I guess I will go then, I will find out what I can just wait for me here." Benitora makes his way

away from the group" I didn't come all this way for nothing, I'm going to." Yuya joins Benitora " Does anyone need anything

while I'm there?" Yukimora raises his finger " Don't worry I wont forget the Sake." she annoyingly replies. " You guys just

wait here, we will back soon." Benitora and Yuya walk into town. " Well I might as well check in with some of my sources."

Okuni walks to the woods " I will catch up with you guys later" Yukimora amusingly turns to the group " I bet she will find out

more then Benitora." The men all grin knowing that it's probably true. As the men sit there waiting for word from the rest of

the group.

" Hey Miss Yuya will you be OK for a bit?" Yuya shuffles around town going from shop to shop" UUmmm... Miss Yuya did

you hear me? Hello Miss Yuya!" She turns to him" Oh sorry Benitora I just want to make sure I get everything we are gonna

need, Ok we need Bandages, oh and medicines, some food oh and I can't forget the Sake, oh oh and..." Benitora smacks

himself in the forehead " So you will be fine then" still shuffling along " Yeah Yeah I'll be fine just go to what you have to do

just make sure you don't take too long I'm gonna need you to help me..." Yuya looks around " Hey where did you go...Oh

you... Typical man leaves at the mention of work...whatever I can do it myself." She pushes her way through the crowd

searching for her supplies. As she is walking along, shes stopped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, she turns ready

to scream at Benitora for running away" What? now you decide..." she realizes it's not Benitora but Satsukio the ninja from

the garden. " Take your hand off of me!" She tries to push his hand off but he only grabs her with his other hand " What are

you goind to do if I don't ?" she reaches to grab her gun but, realizes her gun is no longer there. " Looking for this" her gun in

his hand " Give it back" she reaches out to grab the gun from him, but her hand is met by him grabbing it " You wont need it

where I'm taking you." struggling to set herself free Yuya screams " You wont get away with this my...my friends will come

for me." He grins " Thats my plan exactly." He tosses her over his shoulder and heads for the trees with her screams

echoing throught the town.

Somewhere in the fortress with Benitora " Where is he? I want to see my father." a group of guards points down the

hall " He is in there, and he is expecting you." Benitora walks to the room wondering how his father could have known he

was coming. He opens the door and walks in to see his father sitting down as if waiting for him to walk in. " I knew you would

come, what do you want to know.' Benitora walks over to his father " How did you know I was coming first of all and

second..." Ieyasu grins at him in says " I heard of this King and of his plans, and knew you would be fighting along side

him." Benitora sits across from his father " How do you know about this King, and what is his plan exactly?" Ieyasu lowers

his head " He sent a man here to assasinate me, luckily he didn't succeed and we managed to catch the assasin." Benitora

looks worried " What did you do with the man, is he still here, let me at him." Ieyasu looks at Benitora" No we let him return

to his King with a message, I will not be killed by a mere assasin and that if he wants me dead he will have to do it himself."

Benitora stands quickly.

" What are you doing, you are going to risk innocent peoples lives." His father stands " No one will ever beat me, but yet

again I'm not the one who should be worrying about innocent lives, his true plan is to take the life of your friend Demon Eyes

Kyo!" Benitora grins " Well that wont happen Kyo will beat him , and if he can't I will." amused Ieyasu turns away " This King

is no weakling, even his assasin was hard for my men to catch, he killed four of my guards by the time the was caught."

Benitora looks as if in shock _**How is that possible? a mere assassin killing four of his guards I had a hard time beating **_

_**them, how powerful must this group be to be able to do that? **_ " How is that possible father?"

Ieyasu looks at his son " He knew the forbidden art, he was faster then anything I have seen" Benitora's eyes widen

" Forbidden art, but how could he know that, he would teach a person such things?" His father walks to his son " Only

someone with hate in their heart could no such an art, and that is how I know the King will not be easy, his heart must be

filled with hate, rage, and he doesn't care what happens to the world he will do what ever it takes to accomplish his goals."

Benitora backs away " I have to go warn the others!" He runs for the door and quickoly turns to look at his father " Watch

your back father, if he tried once he will try again." As he leaves the room to go warn his friends Ieyasu whispers " You too

my son."

Benitora runs out of the fortress _**I have to warn the others!! **_He heads towards the outskirts of town. " Kyo, Kyoshiro,

Yukimora !!!" The men turn to see Benitora running at them with great urgency " What happened Benitora?" Benitora stops

in front of Kyoshiro trying to catch his breath. " Well why did you run like that, what did you find out? and where is Yuya?"

Yukimora aska Benitora with question in his voice. Benitora looks around the group. " I thought she came back, she's not

here, I knew I never should have left her." The men look at Benitora with angry looks " What were you thinking? Why would

you leave her?" Kyoshiro advances towards Benitora looking for a response. " Well she said she had to get supplies and she

told me to meet her when I was done, I didn't think she would go to far, and besides she wanted me to help bring stuff back. I

know shes stubborn but not stubborn enough to go off without telling someone." The men look at him, as if he had not know

her at all " She walks off without telling us all the time" Benitora scratches his head " Yeah your right she does, I don't know

guys I'm sorry." Kyo walks over to Benitora his eyes burning with anger as he grabs Benitora by the neck" Kyo, don't worry

I'm sure she's fine, I ... I will go back and look for her. Kyo lets go of him and sternly replies " No! I will do it, I can't trust you

to keep an eye on her." Kyo walks towards the town but is stop by someone jumping fromm the trees " Don't bother, they

have taken her, but I know where they have gone." Mahiro stands. The men gather around to listen to what she has to stay.

They will get her back, and they will pay for taking her.

KK nother chapter hope you like it, and dont forget to _**Review**_ please, I really sppreciate any comments good or bad.


	8. Battle in the Forest

Again, NO I do NOT own SDK !!!

_**Battle in the Forest**_

The men were gathered around Mahiro. " She was taken to the forset on the opposite side of Edo." Kyo turns around and heads off " I knew that woman would get herself in trouble." Mahiro urges Kyo " You need to becareful, I think it's a trap." Kyo turns to the group " I know." Kyoshiro asks Kyo" Well whats your plan, we can't just bust in and get her." Kyo walks forward and with a grin on his face " Sure we can, and I will kill anyone who gets in my way." Yukimora laughs " Well sounds like a plan" Benitora raises his spear " I wont let them hurt Miss Yuya, I will prot..." they all look at him " Like you did last time!" He lowers his head" Ah, well you got me there, but I'll get her back safe and sound" Mahiro stops Benitora " My lord what would you like me to do?" He grabs her arm " Go to my father, I need you to protect him in case another assasin comes." She bows her head" Yes my lord." With that she heads towards the fortress. The Men head to the forest knowing Yuya is in trouble, and they will do whatever it takes to save her.

" They will come for me, and when they do they will kill you!" Yuya warns Satsukio " I know they will come for you, why do you think I have taken you?" Her eyes widen " What...What do you mean, you mean this is..." he chuckles " A trap, yes you silly woman, they will come for you and when they do my men will kill them all." she yells at him" Your wrong, you and your men will be the ones killed!" again he chuckles " Well IF that happens I will know me and my man died in service of our king." She lowers her head _**He's not afraid to die? What is so great about this King, he can't even fight his own battles why would they want to die for him? **_" Your friends will be here soon, and when they come I be able to see the true power of Demon Eyes Kyo." She angrily lifts her head " What do you mean?" he advances towards her " My king wishes to know how powerful he really is, and what better way then to take the one thing he cares for, you woman." she grins at the man

" I am Kyo's servant, he doesn't care for me, so you had better kill me now." his raises his sword to her neck " Don't tempt me woman, alas your time will come, as soon as Demon Eyes Kyo is defeated you will be of no use to us." She yells at the man " You can kill me but no matter what your King will never succeed!" The mans turns around laughing an evil laugh " You have no idea the power of my King he will succeed and the world will fall into hate and despair and all who oppose him will die." Yuya lowers her head with tears in her eyes _**We will never let that happen no matter what, I will do whatever it takes to make sure of it. **_A man comes from the trees " Sir. We have spotted them, they are in the forest" Satsukio grins at the man " Good, Men!! Get ready they are coming." As the men gather around Satsukio Yuya struggles to break free from the ropes the tie her to a tree knowing that she has to fight with her friends, she can't let them do this on their own.

" How far in do you think they are?" Benitora looks at Kyo, but does not get an answer." Uh...Kyo I asked you something... Hello are you in there?" Kyoshiro turns his head to Benitora " Leave him Benitora, we will be there soon." Kyo and Kyoshiro could sense to aura of Satsukio, they knew they were close. " Get ready everyone we are almost there" Kyoshiro says as he raises his sword " They will pay for taking Miss Yuya" Benitora brings his spear closer to his side

" This will be fun, it's been awhile since I had a good fight." Yukimora gleefully replies. Kyo walking fast can't help but worry _**Stupid woman, I should have never let her go alone, I knew something would happen to her, I will kill him for touching her! **_The men walk into a clearing and see a group of men surrounding Satsukio " Ahhh You have finally come, let us so what you can do Demon Eyes Kyo" Kyo's eyes glow red as he demands " Give me the woman and I will make your death quick!" He raises his sword " HA HA HA I don't think so, you can have the woman back if you think you can defeat me." Kyo grins " Is that all well then this will be quick. Kyo charges at the man " Mumyo Jinpu Ryu... Mizuchi " as his attack advance towards Satsukio his men run in front if it being killed by the attack. " You see, my men won't just let you kill me, they will protect me with theirs lives." Men jumps from the trees yet again surrounding the man. " Now men, kill them!" The men raise their swords and head towards Kyo. Kyo stands wating for them to get closer " Bring it on, I will kill all of you!" The men approach Kyo and raise their swords ready to attack. Their swords swing over their heads and down with force, making contact with none other then Yukimoras sword" I can't let you have all the fun!" Yukimora pushes the soldiers attacks off and starts to jab at the men " Let's have some fun." the soldier blocks every attack " Well well aren't you fiesty." Yukimora grins. " Hey save some for me Yukimora " Benitora dashes towards the soldiers " Take this" Benitora creates his shadows which surround a group of soldiers " Let's do this!" Benitora and his shadows fight with the group of soldiers, attacks hitting left and right " Is that all you've got " Benitora fights on. Kyoshiro runs past Kyo " Take him out, I will go get Yuya!" Kyoshiro searches for the clearing for her " Yuya...Yuya where are you." Satsukio turns to the tree " That whore of yours managed to get loose, seems I will have to find her and kill her." Kyo grins at him" Well you will have to get through me before that happens." Kyo runs towards the man this time no one in his way, he will kill the man " Mumyo Jinpu Ryu... Mizuchi " His attack flys at Satsukio, but Satsukio quickly dodges with the speed of light." Kyo watches as he dodges _**How can he move that quick? **_" You see, I am quicker than your weak attacks." Kyo goes to attack again " I guess I will have to actually try to kill you then" as Kyo advances he feels a strang aura coming from the man, stronger then any he has ever felt. " Now you will see my power HA HA HA HA" A ray of light pushes Kyo back against a tree so hard he is knocked out instantly. " Well that was easier than I thought, Time to finsh this." Satsukio walks over towards were Kyo lies " You are no match for me, now die Demon Eyes Kyo." A bullet flies by Satsukio's head barely missing. " Get away from him you bastard!" Yuya stands with her gun aimed at the man " You will not touch him!" The man turns " Do you really think a whore like you can kill me, I will die along with your friends." He runs towards Yuya throwing his sword forward " KYO!!!!" she screams. As the attack is about to hit her Kyoshiro blocks it with his sword ": I will not let you harm her" Satsukio looks stunned " Ah I see, well then I guess I will have to kill you too!" He lifts his sword and lowers it at Kyoshiro, in which Kyoshiro blocks again" Yuya go to Kyo, make sure he is ok" Yuya nods her head and runs to Kyo. Satsukio amused yells to her " Yes woman go protect him, you two will be next" Kyoshiro pushes him away and positions himself between him and Kyo and Yuya. " You will have to go through me first" Satsukio laughs " Well then lets see if you are as weak as your friend. The two continue to battle each blocking each others attacks. " KYO!! KYO!!" Yuya shakes Kyo " Get up Kyo! Get Up, Please Kyo!" Kyo's eyes open wide at the sound of her voice " Are you ok Yuya, your not hurt are you?" She shakes her head " Im ok, but you are badly hurt don't try to move let me check you" Kyo moves her to the side and stands" Im fine stay behind me" She gets behind Kyo " I will not leave your side" He grins " I know."

As the sound of Kyoshiro and Satsukios swords crashing together fills the area Benitora and Yukimore lay their final bows to their opponants. " I'm sorry but you will have to die now" Yukimora's sword slices through one soldiers body as he falls to the ground. " Hey Benitora want some help?" Benitora laughs " What you don't think I can handle them?" Yukimora adavnces towards Benitora's side " Well you are taking awfully long, I already killed mine" with a grin Benitora raises his spear in the air" Die!!!" His spears crashes down killing his final opponents in one swift swing " Told you I could handle it" Yukimora and Benitora turn at the sound of Satsukio laughing " Is that all you've got? This has been fun but, I have more important things to do." and with a flash he use the same attack on Kyoshiro as he did on Kyo. " AHHHHHH UUUGGG" Kyoshiro falls to the ground. He looks up to see Satsukio staring in Kyo's direction " You and your worthless friends are no match for me." He walks slyly towards Kyo " I will not be that easy to kill me." Kyo raises Tenro " Well well still think you can beat me." Kyo grins " No, I know I will beat you." Kyo and Satsukio run at eachother ready for a fight to the death.

Alright people hope you likey, star Reviewing kk see next time with a new chapter.


	9. Friends Fight for You

I again DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!!

_**Friend Fight for You**_

The battle between Kyo and Satsukio rages on " Ah, I see you are stronger than I thought, but not strong enough."

Satsukio lands a blow on Kyo " Lucky! that will not happen again." Kyo stands unfazed by his wound. " Kyo!!" Yuya

screams from behind the fight _**He has already been badly injured, I don't know how much longer will he be able to **_

_**take his attacks.**_

" This doesn't look good " Yuya turns to see Yukimora with a worried look on his face " What do you mean Kyo can beat

this guy no probelm" Benitora replies as he watches the battle " Yeah he will win he always does" Yuya says worried herself

" He has been hurt , and this guy is fast, he seems to know every move Kyo makes before he can even make it." Yuya

watches seeing that what Yukimora said is correct " How can he do that?" Benitora turns " I heard all the Kings assasins

are trained in the forbidden arts." Yuya quickly turns " Forbidden arts, what.. what does that mean ?" Yukimora lowers hid

head a bit " It's is an art that gives the person using it unimaginable power, it seems Kyo may not be able to beat him." Yuya

turns back to the battle " He will win, no matter what I believe in him." Kyo falls to the ground as another of Satsukio's

attacks slices away at Kyo's arm " This fight will soon be over, maybe I should kill your friends first and let you watch." Kyo

stands " You will kill no one"

Tenro jabs towards Satsukio, he dodges yet again, but something is different this time, he has moved farther away " You

will now die." His arms raise in the air, and an attack more powerful them his first two crashes towards Yuya Benitora and

Yukimora. " Look out Miss Yuya!" Benitora pushes Yuya out of the way " Benitora, Yukimora!!" The attack hits both

knocking them backwards, they lay on the ground unable to get up groaning in pain. " Are you alright? Please get up!" Yuya

runs to them to make sure they are ok " Miss Yuya NO!!" She turns to see Satsukio's sword heading straight for her " Die

woman" Kyo runs trying to block the attack, but he is to late. " AAHHHH" Yuya falls to the ground, blood dripping from her

shoulder " Miss Yuya !! " Benitora slwoly rises to his knee " Miss Yuya im coming" Benitora goes to her side spear ready to

block anything Satsukio throws at him " Seems your not dead yet well I..." Satsukio feels a sudden pain in his back. He

turns and sees Kyo forcing Tenro deeper into his back " I will kill you for hurting her" Yuya lifts her head

and looks towards Kyo, _**I have never seen him this way what is happening to him? **_Fear fills her body looking at him, His

eyes a deeper red than she has ever seen. " How did this happen, How could you land a hit, I would have heard you..." Kyo

stand and removes Tenro " I told you I will kill you" at his words Satsukio steps back now realizing how powerful the

legendary Demon Eyes Kyo really is

" I...I.. How did you become this powerful, I...I was sure you had used all your power." Kyo smirks and place Tenro over his

shoulder " Well I guess your not as powerful as you thought now DIE!!" with this he takes Tenro off his shoulder " Mumyo

Jinpu Ryu... Suzako!" as Kyo's attack adavnces towards Satsukio his final words are spoken" How... How did this happen

no one can..." Kyo's attack hits and the man is killed in an instant. Yukimora rises from the ground and runs to check on

Kyoshiro who lays on the ground where he fell " Kyoshiro are you ok?" Kyoshiro's head lifts " Im Ok what about the others?"

Theirs eyes turn to Yuya laying on the ground " No! Yuya!" Kyoshiro tries to get up but is unable to stand" Benitora is she

ok" Benitora's head lowers " She won't open her eyes, but she is alive, we have to stop the bleeding from her wound,

Kyoshiro I need your medecine box." They all look around and realize they left it outside of town " How could you not

remember you medicine?" Kyoshiro lowers his head. Kyo pushes Benitora out if his way as he bends down to pick up Yuya

" Benitora help Kyoshiro and Yukimora, I will take care of her" Benitora nods " Ok Kyo but hurry." Kyo runs off into the trees

as Benitora hurrys to help Kyoshira up. " Come on Kyoshiro, we need to bandage you too." The men walk into the trees.

Kyo is running as fast as he can knowing that if he doesn't stop the bleeding soon, she could die. " Kyo" He hears a

whisper coming from her. " Don't strain yourself, you have been badly injured." Kyo pulls her closer _**I have to hurry, I can't **_

_**let her die, it would be all my fault, I didn't protect her. **_Yuya grabs onto Kyo's neck and rests her head on his shoulder

" Thank you for worrying about me Kyo" He stares straight ahead " I.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Yuya." she raises her

head slightly and smiles " It's not your fault, I..I should have...uug..owww" Yuya's head rests back on his shoulder " Yuya,

Yuya are you ok stay with me." she placer her hand on his face " I'm not going anywhere"

Kyo and Yuya fianlly arrive were they left the box, he places you down against a tree " Ok lay still I have to stop the

bleeding." Yuya nods " I will try" Kyo grabs some bandages and presses them against her wound, hoping it will stop the

blood. She shakes with pain " Kyo it hurts" He stops pushing on her wound at looks at it " That looks a little better, ok sit

up so I can bandage you" Yuya sits up slowly, grimmacing in pain " Thank you Kyo, thank you for taking such good care of

me, I...I will pay you back." Kyo wraps the bandage around her shoulder " I can't let you die, I ...I need you." Yuyas eyes

meet his _**He needs me? Could he truely have feelings for me? **_Kyo stares into her eyes and looks away " I need you

around, no one else will carry the bags." Yuya smiles " True" Kyo continues to bandage her and thinks _**I need you around **_

_**because with out you I am nothing, I need your warmth, I need your love. **_Kyo finishes bandaging her up and rest her

against the tree " There that's better how does it feel ?" She nods " It's good, but Kyo you are hurt let me check you" she

sits forward but as she does Kyos body hunches towards her " Kyo are you ok, Please lay down let me look" She slowly

pushes him onto the ground " OK a few bandages and some medecine and you should be ok" She looks to his face and his

eyes are staring up to hers" Thank you Yuya" He puts his hand on her face and she blushes" Well you took care of me, so I

can't let you just sit her bleeding can I?" She places her hand over his and he grins " You are the one who takes good care

of me" She blushes yet again and lowers her head and gives him a quick kiss " Thats what us servants are for right?" she

smiles and continues with the last bandage and stands up. " Ok come on get up" she reaches her down to help him up, and

he happily grabs her hand and stands. " What happened to the others are they ok?" Kyo turna around to see his injured

companions coming down the road " They are Ok, but I think they might need your attention." Yuya runs to the men " Hurry

up guys come on, let's go I need to bandage those wounds." Tehy men gets smile on their faces " Oh Miss Yuya, than god

your Ok, I thought I lost you." She flashes a quick smile at Benitora. " I'm fine, Kyo took care of me." Kyo stands and waits

at the tree for his companions to return _**I will find this King, and I will kill him!!!!**_

So what does everyone think? Another Chaoter will follow, keep on readin more is coming, thank everyone, and please review I wanna know what everyone thinks.


	10. Kutoyama

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!!

_**Kutoyama**_

The Men have all gathered at the tree, waiting for Yuya to patch them all up. " Miss Yuya I'm really hurt, Kyoshiro is fine

he just has a little scrape." Yuya looks at Benitora while finishing bandaging Kyoshiro " Oh quit whinning, I will look at it in a

minute." Kyoshiro grabs Yuya's hand " Thank you Yuya" She nods and walks over to Benitora " Ok lemme see where your

hurt" Benitora takes hie shirt off " I'm not sure where I'm hurt, your just gonna have to check everywhere Miss Yuya " he gets

a perverted smile " Benitora your such a perve, you look fine to me so put your shirt back on." Benitora drops his chin "

But..but Miss Yuya your not even gonna check? I'm really sore, maybe you should rub my back and then you cold take me

to the bath and..." She walks away" You really are annoying you know " she kneels down beside Yukimora " Would you like

me to bandage you Yukimora?" He shakes his had " I'll be alright Yuya, Please you were hurt too, why don't you relax for

alittle while" She stands and return the medicines and bandages to the box " Well it would be nice to sit for a bit, Kyo how

long do we have?" Kyo turns to see his injured companions " We will be leaving shortly so why don't you all gather

everything and get ready." Everyone turns to him " Well then let's get going, hey wait where are we gonna go, I mean that

guy didn't exactly tell us where the King guy is ." Benitora scratches his head " I mean the only thing we can do wait until

they come after us again, then maybe we can find out where the King is hiding." Yukimora stands up " I suggest we head to

Kutoyama, I have to meet Sasuke there and see how many men he has gathered." Benitora grabe his spear " Well then let's

get going."

The men head down the road " Guys Hello, I am injured, can't someone help me with all this stuff? " Yuya mumbles under

her breath " No of course not, leave it to me, one of these days im gonna..." she gathers the luggage and joins the men "

Miss Yuya what took you so long ?" She smacks Benitora upside the head " Shut Up!!!" She quickens her pace and is side

by side with Kyo " Woman would you like me to carry something?" She looks at him shocked " Really, I mean yeah, you

can carry..." Kyo grins at her " Told you you were weak " What?! Oh nevermind I'll do it myself, your so

rude!" she huffs off ahead of the group " You know you guys are all worthless, if it wasn't for me you guys would have nothing

your all bastards!" The men continue walking listening to her call them names the whole way.

A few days later they arrive in Kutoyama. " Yukimora your back !" Kousuke runs to him " Sasuke has gathered as many

people as he could he is waiting inside for you " She turns to Kyoshiro " Sakuya asked to speak with you she is waiting in

her room." Kyoshiro walks towards the house skipping like alittle school girl " I will join all of you when I am done." Benitora

smiles " Give it to her good Kyoshiro" Kyoshiro smiles " Whatever you say." He walks into the house. " Ok everyone let's

go." the group follows Kousuke into the house. " Right through her Yukimora." she opens the door to a large room where

Sasuke and Saizho are wating " Yukimora, what is going on Sasuke told me to gether the men, but he won't tell me what

for." Sasuke hits him with his ball " You Idiot! I told you I didn't know what the plan was." Saizho rubs his head " Oh Saizho,

you are so impatient " Yukimora sits on the floor " OK sit everyone" Everyone gathers around Yukimora " Yukimora what

happened to you, why are you injured who did this." Sasuke runs to him " Relax Sasuke I'm fine we just had some fun with

the ninja guy." Sasuke stands " What?! How did that... When did this happen, I knew I shouldn't have left, you guys have all

the fun." Benitora grabs Sasuke and pats him on the head " It's ok Little Devil, you will get plenty of chances for fun.'

Sasuke tries to hit Benitora with the ball, but he dodges " Getting rusty kid, maybe you should try harder next time." Sasuke

turns his head " Whatever." Yukimora takes out a map " Ok so we know the kins isn't in Edo correct? and Kyo is too scared

to go to Aokigohara so..." Kyo takes the map away from him " Yukimora your terrible, he just wants to make sure..." Kyo

turns to her " Be quite woman." Yuya stops speaking and lets out sigh _**man he really is an ass, I don't know what the big **_

_**deal is, geez **_" He would need a place big enough to hold his army, where could he be?" Benitora stares at the map " What

about there, no, no. OH OH wait there, no that can't be it, hhhmmm, how about." Kyo pulls the map out of his view

"Enough!" Benitora lowers his head " Geez I was just trying to help " They all star at the map, trying to figure out where he

could be.

" Sakuya you wanted to see me." Kyoshiro walks into her room" Oh Kyoshiro I missed you!" She runs to him an hugs him

" I missed you to Sakuya " he lifts her face and kisses her " Your hurt, I take it you had some troubles?" He nods " A man

took Yuya as bait and we had no choice but the fight him to get her back." She looks in his eyes " I understand, who was

this man?" He walks to the middle of the room " His name was Satsukio, He fought in the name of a man called The King of

Kenyo." Her hands rasies to her mouth " Do you know this man?" she nods " I have heard of him, he seeks to take revenge

for the Kenyo slain by Kyo, but he has another purpose, he plans to take Kyo's body and powers from him." Kyoshiro's eyes

widen " Why? What does he want with his body?" She walks over to him " Kyo was made to be pure evil, hatred so strong

the world would fall into chaos and bow at his feet but, when he shared your body , he got to experience trust, happiness

and love, and because of this he has changed, his future is no longer the same. This man thnks that he is weak now, and

wants to take Kyo's body and use it for his own to bring the world as we know it crashing down." Kyoshiro advances " You

mean..." She nods " Yes, he is going to try to take his body and kill all who oppose him in order to bring his dead comrades

back to life with the bodys of the dead, he plans to gives Kyo's body to a Demon named Ryogian, the worst of all Demons,

and if he succeeds demons will walk the earth and no humans will be left." Kyoshiro grabs her " What do we have to do to

stop this?" She looks up " He is gathering his army and searching for the five artifacts of the creator of the Forbidden arts,

and with these he will open a portal to the Demon world, If you can find them then his plan will fail." He sighs" Then we have

to find these artifacts and make sure he doesn't succeed, Do you know where they are?" She walks to a table and opens a

drawer " I do not know exactly where but there is an orb hidden deep in Aokigohara, it will give you the answers you are

looking for." She grabs a key from the drawer and hands it to him " This key will open the door if you can find it, past the

door will be a cave, but be warned this cave is not normal, any who eneter will have to face there fears before they can find

the orb, make sure you are prepared it will not be easy." He takes the key " Thank you my love, I will return to you when this

is all over." Kyoshiro kisses her once more and a tear rolls down her face " Do not cry I promise I will be with you again

soon." Kyoshiro walks away " Take care of eachother, If you all are to survive you need to believe in one another." He nods

and walks out. " Please be careful."

Ok so they have finally found out the plan, so I hope you all are excited, cuz the story has just begun. Please send me some Reviews, I know people are reading but it wouldn't hurt for some encouragment. KK Hope you like it, until next time.


	11. Old Freinds and Seperate Ways

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!!!!

**Old Friends and Seperate Ways**

The group sits around listening to Kyoshiro's findings from Sakuya " So what your saying is we have no choice but to go

back to Aokigohara." Benitora looks to Kyo who is sitting with his arms crossed and his head down " If we want to find the

artifacts and stop him we have to go to the cave to retrieve the orb." Kyoshiro says as he looks at Kyo _**I know he doesn't **_

_**want go there, but if we don't stop that King, he will take his body and then Kyo will never be with Yuya. **_" Sasuke

tell the men I want them keeping watch while we are gone, make sure they protect the towns. Saizho! Stay here and protect

Lady Sakuya and Kousuke." Kousuke stands" No, Yukimora I am a ninja, I will not just sit around I..." Yukimora grabs her

hand " Please Kousuke, I need you to protect Lady Sakuya too, and I don't want either of you to be harmed." She lowers her

head with respect " Yes Yukimora I will do as you wish." Sasuke stands up and walks to the door" I will be back quickly,

this time your not letting me miss out on the fun." and he runs out the door before Yukimora can answer " Well I guess we

can't stop him from coming." Kyo turns his head toward Yuya's direction " Woman, You should..." Kyo stops himself _**even **_

_**if I tell her to stay she will follow **_" What was tha Kyo?" he turns away " Nevermind, just make sure you stay out of my

way" Yuya shakes her head " Who said I wanted to go?" They all look at her confused " Just kidding! Of course I'll come

along, and I wil make sure I don't cause you all any trouble ok." They all stand " Are we ready now? this won't be easy, I

want to make sure you all understand that..." Kyo walks towards the door " Don't be so worried Kyoshiro, this will be quick."

As Kyo walks out the door the group follows " I guess it's time to go, we will be back in no time." Benitora thinks to himself _**I **_

_**hope so atleast.**_

They head to Aokigohara. " Are we there yet, man with all this walking we are doing, me legs sure are tired." Everyone

ignores him and walks faster " Hey! don't ignore me, thats not fair slow down." Sasuke chuckles " I thought you said you

were strong." Banitora gives Sasuke a devilish look " Your just mad cuz you had to stay behind last time, don't worry,

maybe this time we will find a weak enough opponant for ya." he laughs, and oddly Sasuke laughs with him " I didn't know I

was gonna be fighting you ha ha ha." Benitora stops laughing " Hey that's not funny little devil." Yukimora playfully

commands" Enough you two, with all your talking we will never get there." The reach the forests begining. " Ok were here

lets go in." As Benitora goes to walk in he falls over feet frozen to the ground " What the." they all look in the trees " Akira "

Kyo get a grin on his face " What do you want?" Akira walks towards them" I should be asking you that question, although

it's pointless, I already know why you have come." Akira turns to Yuya " Ah Yuya it is a pleasure to see you again, how have

you been?" she runs to him and gives him a hug "I'm good, it has been a long time, what are you doing here, how did you

know we were coming?" Kyo watches her hug him and gets a jealous look " Well I have noticed a change in the forest, many

more Kenyo have come, they are protecting a cave deep in the forest, I assume this has something to do with the man after

Kyo's body." Yuya looks at him stunned " But... How did you know about that ?" Akira turns to speak to her, but Kyo pulls

her away " Hey what are you doing Kyo, let me go." Kyo grabs her arm tighter " You don't just go around hugging every

person you run into, haven't you learned anything.woman?" Her head lowers and she mumbles " Oh whatever your just

jealous. " everyone giggles " Well Kyo, you are still the same now why don't you let Yuya go and we can talk." Kyo lets go

of her arm and ushers her to move behind him and she ignores him and walks towards the group " Thank you, Now where

was I..Ah yes.. I know of this man because I to have been searching for you Kyo, and during my travels I have heard many

rumors, and when I heard of the man I knew it was true, although I don't understand why he wants your body so much, I will

happily come along with you." Kyo walks past Akira " Just stay out of my way." the group eneters the forest.

" So Akira you know where this cave is?" Akira nods " Yes Benitora, on the east side of the forest, Kenyo have sationed

themselves throughout the area, so once we get close enough, I think it would be wise for us to pair up and find as many as

we can if we have any hope of reaching the cave." They all nod " Ok so who is gonna go with who? Miss Yuya you can come

with me, I'm supposed to protect you." Yuya shakes her head no " No, I will go with Kyo." Kyo smirks at the thought" Why

so you can get in the way?" She turns red " Hey, I won't get in the way! I ...I just figured it would be easier for me to go with

you so that I keep bandage you up, cause you always seem to get hurt, so there." She stomps her feet " Oh is that really

why Yuya." Yukimora looks amused " What did you think, it's not like I want to go with him or anything, I mean I..."

Benitora stops her " But...but Miss Yuya, I could get hurt too, don't wanna bandage me up?" She walks faster hoping to get

a good distance between them " Oh you will be fine so stop whinning" Benitora looks sad " I'm not whinning." Sasuke

chuckles at him " That's what it sounds like to me." Benitora puts his arm around Sasuke " Well whatever you see kid, hey I

think I will take Sasuke with me, the kids gonna need some help." Sasuke pushes his arm off " You mean your gonna need

help?" Yukimora looks at them " Ok Sasuke and Benitora will go one way, Kyoshiro me and you can the other." Kyoshiro

nods in agreance " That leave Kyo and Akira, you two head for the cave." Yuya stops walking " Hey what about me , I can

fight too, why do you all think I'm weak?" laughter fills the air and then they stop realizing Yuya still stopped tapping her foot

" I'm sorry Yuya, ok Kyo, Akira and Yuya will head to the cave, is that better?" Yuya stars walking again " Yeah I guess."

They reach the eastern part of the forest " Ok everyone goodluck, We will meet you three at the cave, becareful." The

companions part ways each group heading into different directions, but all for the same cause.

KK nother chapter, Review plaese and enjoy


	12. Battle to the Cave

I Don't own SDK got it, got it, good

Battle to the Cave

As each group headed off into different directions, each prepared to protect one another. " Get ready Benitora their

coming." Sasuke lifts his sword and heads farther in the maze of trees " I'm ready, let them come." Both men stop coming

face to face with a large group of Kenyo. " This is it? This won't be hard at all, you can wait here kid, I'll take care of them."

Benitora throws his spear into the group " Not a chance." Sasuke joins Benitora. They attack the Kenyo with full force each

fighting as if amused. " Pretty good little devil, but I'm better." Benitora uses his shadow attack " I can kill just as many, and

I can do it without shadows." They slice their weapons the the crowd killing the kenyo with ease, one falls then another. As

they make their way through the battle is slowly turning to their favor. " Come on kid lets finish this and find that cave."

Sasuke strikes the last kenyo " Ok lets get going." As the run off the hear something behind them " What the hell, we killed

them how can they still be alive?" Sasukes eyes widen " Benitora, it is just like your shadow attack, we have to find the one

behind it and kill it or they will keep coming." they attack" Easier said then done, how do we know which one to kill?" hit

after hit they still keep getting up " Shit, we are getting no where, hurry up and find it Benitora." Benitora strikes and lands

exhausted " Im trying, but we have knocked down everyone." They continue to battle the already beaten group with no clear

end in sight.

" Im curious Yukimora, why did you want me to come with you?" Yukimora runs along side him" I promised Lady Sakuya

I would keep an eye on you, and I never break a promise." Kyoshiro grins at him " What makes you think I need you to

protect me?" they both stop as they meet a with their on group of Kenyo " Well, I don't really think you need protecting but, I

knew if I went with anyone else I have to listen to someone complain about something, this way I get to enjoy the battle

without worrying is my partner is doing ok." Kyoshiro raises his sword " Well then let's get to it." The both stand with their

swords raised " Can you feel that?" Kyoshiro asks Yukimora " Yes, somethings not right here, I don't sense their aura's. it;s

like they dont even exist." Yukimora walks up to them as one claws at him. As the claws come towards his body Yukimora

stands their and waits as the attack hits him causing no damage, " Just as I thought." He waves his sword through the group

" They are not real, this was a trap." Kyoshiro's eyes get wide " Then that means the others are in trouble,quickly, we have

to go find them." They rush through the Kenyo now vanishing like a mist.

" This is useless kid, at this rate everyone will be out of the forest when we get done here." Benitora slices through another.

" Well what would you like me to do about it, we can't just leave, if we don't kill them they will just follow." knocking moreof

them down the stop hearing a voice " Sasuke! Benitora! Don't waste your energy their not real." Yukimora and Kyoshiro

come from the trees " It was a trap, we have to go find Kyo and the others, they could be in grave danger." The men gather

with the other two " Ahh Man, Why do they get to have all the fun, I feel so cheap now, I mean come on the think Im not

good enough or something." Sasuke taps Benitora " It's ok, your not alone, they abviously didn't think any of us could do it,

but lets talk to them about it when we find them." The mean head in the direction Kyo went "Yeah and when we find them,

we will kill them all!" They run off determined to save there friends from the trap waiting.

" Kyo?" Yuya taps his arm " How much farther do you think the cave is?" Kyo grabs her hand " We are almost their,

and we have a lot of company waiting." Akira asks " Guess they really want you Kyo " Kyo runs faster " Doesn't matter what

they want, all that matters is killing them and getting to the cave." They see a clearing and head in " Well Demon Eyes Kyo,

Isn't this interesting, I thought that surely a man of your legend would not be this easily tricked." Yuya jumps back as she

see a massive army standing before them." I will show you why I am so legendary." Kyo raises Tenro " Yuya! Akira! Let's

take them down." Yuya grabs her gun " It will be my pleasure ." Akira stands by her side " Let the battle begin. Yuya shoots

at them knocking them back as Akira runs over and cuts through them " Can't you do any better than that?" Kyo attacks

with Mizuchi" Mumyo Jinpu Ryu ... Mizuchi." The attack cuts through and many men fall " You should no better then to face

me, you all will die." A man walks to the front of the attack force " I'm afraid you are wrong, you will be the one today." Kyo

watches as Akira suddenly stops in his tracks " You see we found your little friend here and we easily took control of him,

now watch as your friend kills you." Akira's body forcefully rushes towards Kyo " Akira stop!!!" Yuya shoots a bullet past him

" It's no use woman, your bullets are not fast enough." She turn as Kyo is hit by Akira, " KYO!!" Kyo stands there now

bleeding " Akira! snap out of it, I will not fight you like this." the man laughs " Too bad, well then let him kill you I don't care

either way." Akira forces another attack at Kyo " uuhgg Akira, get ahold of yourself, are you that weak that you let this man

control you." Akira's body shakes " I..I... NO you will not control me." the mans hands rise " If you do not wish to have me

control you then I will let you die, not do it." Akira's body shakes more and his sword raises to his throat " What..What is

this, I will not let you do this." As Akira fights to get his body under his control Kyo walks toward the man " You see thing

aren't as easy as you thought" The man laughs " If he will not fight under my control then he will die by his one hand"

the mans arms raise higher and Akiras body shakes as he is losing the battle with himself

"AKIRA!!" Yuya unnoticed by the man shoots and a bullet hits the man in the arm" Stupid woman, now you can see my true

form AHHHH." Before their eyes he transforms into a Kenyo " Now you see who I truely am." Akira rises to his feet " I will kill

you for trying to control me." Akira advances on the man " You will pay!" They attack each other each an equal match for the

other " Well then boy, I guess you were strong after all, but nonetheless you will die to." Quicker then Akira can dodge the

man forces his sword at him " I don't think so!" Kyoshiro runs in and blocks " Kyo we will hold him off, quickly take Yuya and

get to the cave!" Kyo grins " I will be the one to kill him." Yuya grabs ahold of his hand " Come on, we have more important

things to do" she pulls him aling " Becareful Miss Yuya, and Kyo make sure she doesn't get hurt or I will..." Sasuke hits

him in the head " Their gone already just give it a rest ok." Yukimora Places himself between the man and the path Kyo and

Yuya went down. " Ok so, are we gonna do this or wait?" The men all nod and attack.

Elsewhere " Hurry up Kyo! I can see the door to the cave!" Kyo still holding her hand reaches for the key he was given by

Kyoshiro " Ok lets unlock this door" As they reach the door he remembers what Kyoshiro warned him _**You will have to **_

_**face your greatest fear to get the orb.**_ " Yuya, make sure you stay behind me, I..I...This is no normal cave ok, it will be

worse in hear then anything you have ever faced with me." She hugs him " I know, but you will protect me." Kyo pulls her

body closer " I will make sure nothing happens to you, I promise." Yuya smiles and says" Kyo what exactly do you thinks

gonna happen in their?" Kyo pulls her away and kisses her _**My worst fear is losing you, and I won't let it happen.**_ Yuya

kisses his back and wraps her arms around his neck _**I love you Kyo, I will go anywhere with you**_ As the two seperate

she says" Kyo Promise me something " He looks into her eyes " Anything" She blushes " Once we get through this, you

will let me stay by your side forver" Kyo pulls her close and places his forhead on hers " I can't stop you, so I promise." The

two turn and Kyo uses the Key to unlock the door, the grabs eachothers hands and walk in.

KK done with this chapter lemme know what you think, If I get a few more reviews I will post another tomorrow. Hope yall like it.


	13. Depth of Fear

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Depth of fear**

Kyo and Yuya enter the cave and are surrounded by pitch black " Kyo it's so dark, I...I can't see anything, Kyo...where are

you?" She reaches her arms out " Kyo! Kyo!" She sees a light and runs towards it " What...What is this?"

Kyo walks down a dark hall " Stay close Yuya." He stops " Yuya? are you there?" His body fills with rage _**This must be **_

_**what Kyoshiro warned me about **_" Yuya I will find you." He rushes through the hall as he approaches a bright light " I will

end this NOW!!"

" What's happening? what is this?" She rests her hands on some sort of force field surrounding a circular room " Akira! What

are you doing here, whi is that with you?" Yuya stares in the room and sees Akira and a woman clad in warrioirs armor

walking towards him " No!!" She crys out, Akira look out!" she bangs on the barrier " You will die by your own blade." Akira

and Saisei engage in battle, one which has already been fought. " Akira already killed her, I need to get in their to help him,

why can't I get in." She pounds her fists harder but stops hearing an echoing voice " You shall face your greatest fear,

watching one of your companions die and there is nothing you can do to help him." At those words Yuya screams out

" AKIRA!!! NO!!!! " Akira falls to the ground, his life taken by his own attack. Yuya falls to slinks to her knees her face in her

hands crying. When she looks up she sees the barrier disappear. She runs to Akira's body " Oh Akira! please no, you can't

be dead." She hugs his body close " I...I should have helped you I'm so sorry Akira, I..." The voice fills her body " This is

only your first test, what lies ahead will be hard." She angrily raises her head " Who are you, answer me now, I will not let

you get away with this I will..." The voice booms over hers " If your heart and mind can take it you will choose the right path

but, if you cannot you can choose the left path it will lead you out of the cave." Yuya slowly rest Akira's body back on the

ground and kisses his forehead. As she rises to her feet she says " I will not let my him die for nothing, I will take the right

path and I will find the orb, and I will do it for all my friends!" She runs to the right path, her destination unknown.

Kyo stops running and is met by a barrier " What is this, hmmm a force field, wait who is in there?" He looks beyond the

barrier to see his friends he had left outside the cave, battling with the monster " How, What's this trickery?" He here a voice

call to him " Demon Eyes Kyo your worst fears you shall face, they will all die, and you will be left alone once more." Kyo

swings his sword in the air searching for a source of the voice " Show yourself." the voice returns " I am neither of body nor

spirit, I am an entity sent to test you, if you wish to reach the orb, you must watch your freinds die without interfering." Kyo

places Tenro over his shoulder " I didn't ask who you are, I don't really care, I will not play your game." Kyo attacks with full

force, never stopping Tenro crashes repetativly into the barrier " There is nothing you can do" The voice calmly explains

"You will never reach the orb this way." Kyo grins as he prepares for one last blow " Nothing will get in my WAY!!!" With his

last blow the barrier shatters, as the image of his friends vanish " Well it seems your will is stronger then we had imagined,

you have broken the barrier and with this have proven just how much your friends mean to you." A light shines down a path in

front of him as he heads down the voice shouts out a warning " You may have made it through this test, but the next one will

not be as easy." Kyo runs deeper into the cave.

Yuya continues down the path determined to find Kyo and the orb. _**I can't give up, I have to do this... do this for them.**_

She enters another circular room as a barrier closes behind her " What's going on?" She runs to the barrier slamming her

fists against it " Let me out of this thing!" While she bangs she is stopped at the sound af evil laughter coming from the

shadows " Who...who's there?" She walks closer to the laughter " Are you stuck in this thing too?" Her hands caovers her

mouth as a pair of bright red eyes appear staring back at her " What...Who are you?" She backs away as the the eyes exit

the darkness. " Kyo! Kyo! it;s you, I've been looking..." The figure laughs " Shut up woman! How dare you speak to me, a

weak and pitiful woman like your self does not deserve the honor of speaking to me." She tries to back away again and falls

to the ground " This can't be you, this isn't real, K...Kyo would never say that to me." She shuffles her bosy across the floor

" Why do you say that, Oh, ...You didn't actually think I cared for you, Oh, you did how pitiful, I am Demon Eyes Kyo, I care

for nobody." She pulls her self together and rises to her feet and takes out her gun." NO!! Your wrong, Kyo feels for me and

all of our friends...your not him, I will kill you for this!" She aims her gun and shoots, each bullet hitting the man. " You didn't

actually think you could kill me did you?" He walks towards her unfazed by his wounds " Stop right there, dont come any

closer!" She tries to bak away but her back hits the barrier " You have nowhere to run ." She tightens her grip on her gun"

The real Kyo will come and, and he will kill you if you harm me!" He laughs louder than before " Such a stupid woman, I am

Kyo, no one will becoming to svae you, Now die." He raises his sword.

Kyo walks to the next barrier. " Yuya!!" He watches as Yuya is hit with the mans sword " UUGGHHH!" She cries out and

slumps to the ground " I...I won't let you kill me." She rolls away from the man and rises to one knee targeting the man with

her gun " Your will is strong, but not strong enough." The man lunges towards her. Kyo smashes Tenro into the barrier " Let

me in!! Yuya look out!" Yuya tries to dodge the attack as the sword comes at her and lands on her leg, knocking her of her

knee as she falls to the ground. Kyo beats on the barrier as his feels a bruning overcome his whole body _**I have to get in **_

_**there he will not touch her again! **_Out of the corner of his eye he sees the face of Yuya's attacker " What the hell!! That

can't be." The man walks towards the injured Yuya " Your only making this more painful for yourself, let me end your

misery." Walking closer to her he stops hearing Kyos attacks on the outside of the barrier " Well I see he has found us."

Yuya raises her head and see's Kyo and screams " KYO!!!"

KK Hope you all like it, read and review please, buh bye now


	14. By Your Side

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!!!!!!

_**By Your Side**_

Kyo continues with his onslaught " I'm coming Yuya!!" he hits the barrier with a hard blow. The barrier cracks and

he watches as it spreads and light shows through the cracks. " Well It seems I am going to have to end this now goodbye."

He lifts his sword and thrusts it deep into her chest " AAHHHH!" Yuya screams as her body falls to the ground. " YUYA!!!!!!!"

Kyo smashes his final blow through the barrier as it shatters to the ground. A mist covers the room. Kyo runs in " YUYA!!

Where are you Yuya? PLEASE don't die!" The mist clears and the man is gone, all that is left is Yuya's body laying

lifelessly in front of him. Yuya! Yuya! Wake up, Wake up!! Her grabs and lightly shakes her. His well up with tears knowing

she cannot wake up she is gone.

" Where did you go!!! I will kill you!!" Kyo pulls Yuya into his arms lifting her to his body. He rises to his feet " Come

out now!!!" He hears the voice answer him " Did you not want to get the orb, I warned you that you would have to face your

worst fear, and that is losing this woman correct?" Kyo lowers hid head and looks at Yuya " I...I should have protected you,

I...I should have been here, I need you by my side." He heres the voice again " She is gone, but you have now been granted

passage frim this room and may now enter the Chasm of the Orb." Kyo throws his head into the air " I don't want the fucking

orb! It means nothing to me as long as she is gone, everything I have done has been to be with her and now..." Kyo stops

as tears pour down his face " Now there is nothing left, I will die here with her, kill me now, I cannot go on without her." He

looks down as a bright light shines from Yuya's body and lifts her into the air " Wh..Whats happening, No, you will not take

her body, give her back to me." A surge of power flows from her body and pushes Kyo back. His head hits the wall and he is

almost knocked completly unconcious. Before his eyes close he sees a lighted figure walking towards him. " Kyo! Kyo I'm

hear, please wake up now, Kyo come on wake up." Yuya strokes his face and feels the wetness from his tears _**What? Why **_

_**was he crying, I, I remember seeing him, he...he was crying about me **_She grabs his face and kisses him " Oh Kyo, I

knew you would save me, Kyo I'm here, I would never leave you, I need you to wake up." In a deep sleep Kyo can her

someone talking to him _**Who is that, she sounds so worried, it sound like Yuya. **_His eyes open wide and he sees Yuya

crying as she touches his face " Kyo!! Your awake." He places his hands on hers " Yuya, I thought you were gone what

happened." A voice booms from above " Even though she died, you were willing to die with her , because of this all that has

been done has been returned to normal, you two mass pass and receive the orb." Kyo pulls Yuya close " I...I Lo..." she

pulls herself away " I know Kyo, you don't have to tell me, I always knew." She softly kisses him "Let's get what we came

here for and get out ok." He nods his head " Don't leave me again." She nods and stands up " I told you already, I will never

leave your side." she reaches her hand down and he grabs it " Alright let's hurry then." The two walk together to the Chasm

of the Orb.

When they walk in they see an Orb placed on top of a pedestal " Kyo! There it is." They walk to the orb " This is it,

well then I guess all thats left is getting out of here." He puts his hands out and grabs the orb. A light flashes and when it is

gone the two find themselves outside the entrance of the cave. " What just happened?" She looks around trying to figure out

how they ended up here " Hey your finally back we were starting to get worried." They turn to see their friends sitting on the

ground waiting impatiently. " Miss Yuya, your ok!" Benitora runs to her like his is going to tackle her to the ground " Kyo is

that the orb?" Kyoshiro walks to him and takes the orb from his hands " I guess so." Kyoshiro looks into Kyo's eyes and

notices that Kyo has been crying " Kyo, what happened in there, are you OK?" Kyo walks past him " It's none of your

concern." Kyo heads for the trees " Ok we better follow him." Yukimora and Sasuke follow. " Benitora enough, get off of me,

come on, everyone is leaving." She pushes him off " But Miss Yuya, I wanna make sure your ok." He follows her to catch up

with the group. As Kyoshiro stand there he thinks of the look in Kyo's eyes _**Something must have happened in there, **_

_**Kyo doesn't cry, I can only imagine what the two of them went through **_" Hey wait for me guys." Kyoshiro runs to the

group.

They head back to Kutoyama to talk to Sakuya. " Your back, and you found the orb, is everyone ok?" They all nod " So now

that we have it what do we do now?" Benitora scratches his head " Now you have to travel where it tells you to." They all l

ook at the orb looking for some sort of sign" Ok, and where does it want us to go." She hands the orb to Kyo " It will tell Kyo

where to go, he was the one to take it so it will only tell him." There heads turn to Kyo " So Kyo where does it say to go

now?" Yukimora places his hand on his chin. " How the hell am I supposed to know, it's not...Huh." Kyo looks down and

sees Yuyas hand covering his " Now try it." He focuses " We have to go to Zengen village, there we will find an artifact."

They remove their hands from the orb. " It seems as though the orb only works if both of you are holding it, what exactly

happened?" Kyoshiro watches as Kyo turns around looking uncomfortable " I told you it's none of your concern just leave it."

and he walks outside. The group turns to Yuya " It's kinda complicated so...lets just go OK." They shrug their shoulders

" If you don't wanna tell us thats fine, we will find out ya know." she nods her head " When Kyo is ready he will tell you all."

She hugs Sakuya and walks to the door " We will be back soon Sakuya." She heads out the door as Yukimora, Benitora,

and Sasuke follow " See you later!" they shout as they walk out the door. " Kyoshiro, watch out for Yuya and Kyo, they

must have been through a lot." He grabs her and hugs her " I will you watch out for yourself." He leans in and kisses her"

When I get back we can finally leave the peaceful life we have always wanted." She kisses him " Thank You Kyoshiro, now

go catch up." He walks out the door. The groups head to yet another place this time in search of the artifacts to stop the

Plans of the King.

OK What does everyone think? Please read and review. Hope you like it buh bye


	15. Zengen Village

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!!

**Zengen Village**

" What your saying is that orb thing says theres an artifact in Zengen right?" Benitora looks confused at

Yuya " Yes, and when we get there it should be pretty easy to find, atleast I think so." Benitora walks

closer to her " Well how are we gonna know, something like that has to be hidden pretty well don't ya

think?" She shrugs her shoulders " Ummm...Well...I don't know, why are you asking me, it's not like I've

done this before." Kyoshiro explains to the group " From what Sakuya said, the orb will tell the holder

when we get close to the artifact." He looks to Kyo carrying the orb under his arm " You mean holders,

Kyo and Yuya, it seems it didn't work last time until they both touched it so I think we can pretty much all

agree they should stay close to each other he he he." Yukimora giggles " Hey! I wanna stay close to Miss

Yuya!." Benitora grabs on to Yuya's arm " Get off! Geez, come on, Let Go!." She pulls her arm away and

shuffles over to Kyo " Yukimora is right, I should stay close to the orb just in case." She wraps her arm

around the arm Kyo is using to hol the orb " I don't think you need to be that..." Kyo looks down and stops

when he sees her smiling up at him " Don't get any ideas Kyo, I'm just making sure we can find that

artifact." He looks back down the road " Miss Yuya why can't you hold my arm, Miss Yuya wait thats not

fair!" Benitora puts his head down " Suck it up and stop whinning." Sasuke grins " Your so annoying."

Yukimora puts his arm around Sasuke " Leave him be Sasuke, let him sulk." The group stops seeing

Zengen in the distance

" Alright we're here let's go find it." Yuya pulls Kyo along " Hurry up Kyo." Kyo starts walking with her and

asks " Since when do you give me orders woman?" She looks up at him angrily " Fine! You want that guy

to take your body, whatever, I'll go find the artifact myself!" She storms off towards the village " Why do

you have to be so cold to her, we do need her you know." Yukimora says as him,Sasuke, and Benitora

walk past him giving him a dirty look as the pass " Why can't you be a little nicer, I know your use to taking

care of things on your own, but now you must share the responsibilities with Yuya." Kyo puts his head

down and sighs noticing Kyoshiro trying to hold in a laugh " You find this funny?" Kyoshiro lets out his

laugh " I..I just never that I would see the day that..." He put his arm in the air" ...the legendary killer of

1000 men, Demon Eyes Kyo, would need the help of a woman." Kyoshiro hands fall onto his knees as

body hunches over from all his laughing " Shut up!!" Kyo walks away " Oh, I'm sorry, come on Kyo dont

get mad He HE He." The two walk to the village, Kyoshiro laughing the whole way.

" Yuya! Come on Yuya, Kyo didn't mean it like that he was only kidding, right Kyo?" Yukimora

glares at Kyo" Yeah I guess." Yuya stops and waits " Whatever lets get this over with." She turns as she

hears a childs voice calling to her

" Miss, Miss you've come back, oh we missed you!" Taihei and the villagers run towards them " Taihei,

oh you have gotten so big." She picks up the little boy and hugs him " Kyoshiro, you are here too?"

Kyoshiro walks to him " Taihei, how have you been, it has been along time, has every thing been ok since

we left?" The head of the village walks over to him" For awhile things were great, but latley monsters have

been hanging around at night, it's as if they were looking for something."

Yuya sets the boy on the ground " Has anyone been hurt?" The man shakes his head " No, we are all fine,

they left the other day and we havent seen them since." Kyoshiro looks worried at the man " Left? wait

did they have anything with them?" The man nods " I don't know, I didn't see anything." Taihei pulls on

Yuya's kimono " I saw it, they had a statue thing with them." A worried feeling fills Yuya " Which way did

they go?" Taihei points down the road the group came from " That way, the left a couple days ago

though." Yukimora walks to Yuya " If they left a couple days ago, they may already have to artifact from

here, and may be going after the others, we should go after them." Yuya nods " Kyo we have to see

where we need to go next , bring the orb here." Kyo stands there " Why don't you come over here?" Yuya

stomps over " Geez, would it have been so hard for you to..." She is interupted by a monster jumping at

her " Look out Miss Yuya!" Benitora tries to push her out of the way, but stops as Kyo slices the monster

in half " Are you gonna listen to me next time?" he looks at Yuya as she nods vigouresly " What the hell

was that?" Kyoshiro checks the halved body " It was wating for us, they know we have the orb." Yukimora

rest his arm on Sasukes head. Sasuke crosses his arms " Im not an arm rest ya know." The villagers

check to make sure Yuya is alright " Your not hurt are you Miss? We had no idea any monsters were left,

we are so sorry." Kyo hands Yuya the orb " You should hold this." Yuya gets paniced " Why do I have to

hold it?" Kyo grins " Do you want me to protect you or not?" Yuya lowers her head " Yeah I guess."

Kyoshiro takes something from his pocket and hands it to Taihei " Here, I brought your treasure back for

you." He hands the boy the treasure " But, it was for you." Taihei tries to hand it back " I will be back for it,

I need you to keep it safe for me ok." The boy nods " I will keep it safe until you return." The boy runs off to

his friends " Bye Miss, Bye Kyoshiro see you soon!" Kyoshiro and Yuya wave

"Lets see where we are going next." Benitora waits for Yuya and Kyo to touch the orb " Wherever we go

it better be quick, they have one of the artifacts already, it wont be long before they find the rest."

Yukimora take his arm off of Sasuke

" Finally" Sasuke grumbles " Ready Kyo?" Kyo inches towards Yuya and places his hands on the orb "

Close your eyes " Kyo rolls his eyes and then closes them. " Hey! I know that place, it's the fugitive

village!" Kyoshiro's eyes widen " That means Mika and the others are in danger we have to go." Kyoshiro

runs of down the road " Mika? She was that pretty girl with the big..." Benitora imagines in his head

" Your such a pervert." Yuya smacks him over the head " Miss Yuya wait, there is no woman as pretty as

you!" He chases down the road after Yuya. Kyo, Yukimora and Sasuke sigh and walk after them

" Kyo do you think we will get there in time?" Kyo keeps walking stuck in his own thoughts _**This is where **_

_**I first met her **_

" I don't think he's listening " Sasuke says as Yukimora shrugs " Oh well, lets just try to get there as quick

as we can."

They all run down the road, determined to reach the fugitive village before anythings happens to their old

friends.

KK What does everyone think, remember to review If you like it or even if you don't just lemme know what you think. Another Chapter will be up tomorrow.


	16. Working Together

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!!!

**Working Together**

" You two slow down, we have been running for hours." Benitora yells after Yuya and Kyoshiro " It's no use, they are not

gonna listen, were just gonna have to try and keep up." Yukimora runs along side him " Besides at the pace we will be there

in no time!" Yukimora runs past him " I...I dont know if I can run anymore." Sasuke runs past him " You don't wanna get

beaten by a girl and a kid do you?" With that Benitora speeds up " Hey! That's not funny, I will get you for saying that!" He

chases after Sasuke. Kyo runs at the back of the group, making sure nobody is following _**She didn't learn anything, She **_

_**just runs off, she could get her self hurt, she has to stop letting her emotions take over **_He starts running faster

knowing they are almost at the village. " Mika!! Mika!! Where are you?" Yuya runs through the village screaming towards

Mika's house.

"Kyoshiro I don't see anyone, something has happened here." Kyoshiro looks around the village " Yuya wait!!" Before she

can stop she trips and falls to the ground " What...What was that?" She turns to see what was in her way and sees a body

" No!! This can't be!" Kyoshiro runs to the body and checks for any sign of life " This man is dead, but where is everyone

else?" He rises as his eyes search around " What's going on?" Yukimora stops when he sees the body " They have already

been here." Sasuke doesn't see Yukimora stopped and slams into him. " What the hell did you stop for?" Sasuke oulls

himself to his feet and turns to see the body laying there " We're too late!" Benitora slides into to Sasuke knocking him over

again " Sorry Little Devil, I didn't...AAHH a dead body, why is that there?" They all look at him with confusion " I'm gonna

guess because it's a DEAD BODY, it can't exactly move!" Sasuke pushes Benitora away from him " Yeah I knew that, I

mean why is it here, what happened?" Yuya rises to her feet and throws her self into Kyoshiro's arms crying " We...We

should have run faster, If we had come sooner, they..." He pulls her away " This is nobody's fault but the King who sent the

Kenyo here, all we can do is find the artifact and stop him, we can do that in their memory " Kyoshiro wipes her tears " What

did you do to her?" Kyo runs over and pushes Kyoshiro away from Yuya " Yuya, why are you crying are you okay?"

Everyone gives him a strange look " Are you ok Kyo?" Yukimora gives him a questioning look " Jealous much." Sasuke gets

a grin. Kyo realizes what he just did and steps away from Yuya " I ...I was only kidding, god woman why do you have to cry

all the time." Yuya pushes him " Your such a bastard!" Kyoshiro starts walking towards Mika's house " Everyone look

around, see if you can find anything." The group spreads out and looks for any survivors or an enemy waiting for them

" Yuya stop where you are!" Kyo yells to her and she turns around " What now?" Her eyes widen as she feels something

behind her " Back away from her now " Kyoshiro runs behind the Kenyo " yeah you better get away from her or we will.. well

were gonna kill you either way " Yuya shoots an evil look at Benitora " Yeah, thats a great thing to say " The kenyo reaches

out and grabs Yuya " Yuya!" They all yell. " Give me the orb or I will kill the, WHAT AHHHH!!" the Kenyo releases her as he

is shot " You'll kill me!! Just like you killed all the people of this village!! I won't let you get away with this" She shoots at the

kenyo again and blood pours as it falls to the ground. All the men stare at her " Y..Y..Yuya you killed it." Benitora jumps as

she turns to him with her gun still in her hand " Yeah, and what's the big deal, you guys always get to do it, what you didn't

think I could?" Benitora raises his hands in the air scared for his life " No, I think we are all just surprised, good job."

Yukimora walks over to her " I think you can put the gun down now " he grabs her hand and lowers it " Yuya, you did good"

Kyoshiro puts his hand on her shoulder. Kyo walks over and wants to say something, but instead he smirks at her.

"Everyone look!" They turn to see Mika crawling from her house " Mika!!" Yuya and Kyoshiro run over to her side

"Where are you hurt , let me take a look." Yuya looka and finds many cuts and bruises " What happened, where are all the

others?" Kyoshiro lifts her head " th...they were all killed...o..one by one, be..ahhh." She grabs her stomach " You need to

rest, please don't strain yourself." Mika nods her head " No, y..you must go t...to the fields...m..my father is there, he hid in

an underground hole, he has the thing they were looking for." Kyo turns to walk to the fields " Get her inside and take care of

her I will go find her father." Yuya and Kyoshiro nod and pick Mika up and bring her inside " Kyo!! Please becareful." Yuya

shouts to him and he nods his head " You too" Kyo heads to the fields. " Kyo, I'm coming with you" Sasuke walks next to

him " Yukimora, Benitora make sure there are no more Kenyo lurking around." The two agree to his request and start

searching the town " Sasuke, I need you to keep your eyes and ears open, I think something is going on here."

Kyoshiro and Yuya are bandaging up Mika " Why are you all here?" Yuya lowers her head in shame as Kyoshiro tries to

explain " There is a man trying to collect artifacts to bring the demon world to ours, and one of this artifacts is here..."

Mika's eyes widen " But what does this have to with this village, we have done nothing, everyone is dead...I...I can't believe

this why?" Yuya grabs her and hugs her " I'm so sorry Mika, I never meant for any of this to happen, we..we are just trying

to stop this man.." Mika pulls away " Y..You have something to do with this, how could you, why would you?" She tries to

get away from the two " Mika don't struggle you are still hurt." She pushes Kyoshiro away " Why would you care, my whole

village is gone because, because of you." Her head falls into her hands as she starts to cry " Oh Mika, I know you are upset

but, we didnt kill the people, they just knew what we were after, we are trying to get the artifact so their master can't

continue with his plan." She places her hand on Mika's shoulder " We did not mean for this to happen, but if you want to

blame someone, he calls himself King of the Kenyo, and he plans to unleash demons upon the world killing all humans, and

the only way we can stop it is by collecting the artifacts so that he does not get his hands on them." Mika take her hands of

her face " Artifact...That must be what they wanted, my father told me to hide here and no matter what say nothing and don't

come out...He took something with him...I heard the people screaming and one of the Kenyo yelling out to my father to

bring it back or everyone would die, then one by one the screams stopped and it was silent...My father let them die!!" Her

arms fall around Kyoshiro's neck " Your father, as hard as it may sound, did the right thing, he knew what would happen if

they got ahold of it." Yuya joins the two in the hug " Mika, please don't cry, your father was trying to protect us all, he had no

choice, if I know your father he would have laid his life town to protect this village, to protect you. " Mika wipes her tears and

sits up " I know, I..I just wish none of this happened, I...My father!! we have to go find him!" Mika tries to stand and falls

grabbing her side " Please Kyoshiro, go find my father"

Kyo and Sasuke walk through the fields. " Where do you think this hole is" Sasuke looks around for any movements " It is

close, I can feel something." As they walk forward a group of Kenyo have surrounded a part of the field " We know you are in

there, give us the artifact and we will make your death quick and painless." Kyo and Sasuke spot them and walk towards

them " I don't think thats gonna happen, you will be the ones to die" Kyo and Sasuke attack the group " Ahhh, Visitors, well

then we will kill you first." They Kenyo attack with full force but are knocked back the mens attacks " Funny, it seems you

we have beaten you." Sasuke stands tall " What are you talking about you little brat we are... What, I am bleeding, I could

not be killed by..." Kyo uses tenro and slices the Kenyo in half " Seems as if you have." Sasuke grins and speaks to the

other Kenyo " Who's next?" The other Kenyo charge after them " Ready Sasuke?" Kyo says, and Sasuke nods " Kill them

all" Sasuke uses his special technique " Rai Ko Ken!" Lighting strikes through the crowd. " Mumyo Jinpo Ryo...Mizuchi!"

His attack hits and the Kenyo have been killed " That seemed pretty easy, whats going on here." Sasuke looks around for

more opponents " The King sent his lowly messangers, he is keeping his mightest with him to protect him." Kyo and

Sasuke turn to see a man crawling from the hole " Are you Mika's Father?" The man nods " I am, but... I does not matter,

she is dead... I let those monsters kill her!" Kyo and Sasuke give the man anakwards look " She's back in the village." The

man starts to cry " What.. You mean she lived, oh my beautiful daughter, I...I must go see her, please take me to her." Kyo

and Sasuke agree and they lead the man back to the house.

" Mika don't worry, Our friends have gone to go find him, they will bring him..." They turn as the door opens

"Father!!" she runs to him " Oh, my dearest Mika, I..I thought you were dead, oh please forgive me, I couldn't let them get

the..." He releases his daughter " Those Kenyo come here to take this from me, my family has been protecting it for many

generations, recently a starnge Aura pulses from it." Yuya walks to him " We came here to take the artifact, and make sure

it does not get used for evil." The man quickly back away from Yuya " No!! You will not take it, Wait, what is that in your

pocket?" Yuya looks down and realizes the orb seems to be glowing, she takes it out and shows the man " We got this from

the Chasm of the Orb, it had led us here, to find the artifacts." The mans eyes widen and he throws himself to the floor

bowing before her " I'm so sorry you can have the artifact please, do not harm me." The group smiles " Why would we harm

you?" Yukimora is ofcourse leaning against the door as usual" Yeah, besides Miss Yuya couldn't hurt a ...Nevermind."

Benitora falls to the ground at her feet " Please don't hurt me either." She kicks him " Get up you two, geez." The men stand

" Why would I hurt you? I couldn't do that." The man reaches out and hands her the artifact " You are the holder of the orb,

the most powerful weapon in this world, if you so choose you could kill us all." Yuya almost drops the orb " Weapon? what

the hell, I just that it was a thingy, ya know that told us where to go." Kyo walks over and steadys her hands on the orb

" You probably don't wanna drop it then." She tightens her grip " Right, ok well then I guess we have one of the artifacts."

She reaches her hand out to grab the artifact, and as her fingers touch it, a shock is sent through her body and she falls to

the ground " Miss Yuya!!" Benitora cries out. " Yuya!!" Kyo quickly grabs her " What just happened to her?" The man looks

in shock at the artifact in his hand " She...she isn't the only holder of the orb is she, someone else, she cannot posses the

artifacts and the orb at the same time, whomever is her partner must hold what she cannot." Kyo takes the orb from her

hands " Wake up Yuya." She slowly opens her eyes and sees everyone staring down at her " Stop staring at me, leave me

alone, GET OFF!!" She pushes them away and stands up " What the hell just happened to me, what did you do?" Kyoshiro

puts his hand on her shoulder " It seems you and Kyo must share this task again, you must carry one thing, and he the

other, if you hold both it will happen again." Yuya happily grabs the artifact " Well I will take this, I was getting bored with the

orb thing anyways." She outs it in her pocket " So I think I need to relax for abit after that, can we sleep here for the night?"

Everyone nods and the all sit down " Tomorrow morning we will find out where the next artifact is and head out agreed?" Kyo

hunches into a corner " Whatever you say, no everyone get some rest, I will keep an eye out." Everyone lays down and

settles in for a much needed rest, all but Yuya, she can feel her body tingling from the shock she recieved _**What does this **_

_**mean, If the orb and the artifacts are close together it will happen again, I..I can't be near Kyo **_She takes the artifact

out of her pocket and places it next to Kyoshiro. She stands up and walks to Kyo " Kyo?" With out opening his eyes he

replies " I thought I said to get some sleep " Yuya sits down and rests her head on his shoulder " I...I will, but I wanna to be

close to you, one last time.." Kyo opens his eyes and looks at her " What do you mean one more time?" He can see a tear

roll down her face " Well if that orb and the artifact can't be close that...that means we can't either, so I...I put the artifact

down, so I can stay close to you tonight, please Kyo.." Before she could finish he puts his arm around her and pulls her onto

his chest " Now go to sleep." She places her hand on the back of his head and runs it through his hair " Thank you Kyo."

As she falls asleep in his arms Kyo kisses her on the forehead _**I don't know if I can live without her touch, I need the **_

_**warm feeling she gives me **_He lowers Yuya's head to his lao, and runs his fingers through her hair. He touches her soft

smooth face and watches her sleep knowing until this is all over he will not be able to touch her again.

KK new Chapter hope you like it, When I get some more reviews I will put up the next one kk.


	17. Where To?

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!

**Where To?**

Yuya wakes up on the cold floor of the house. She opens her eyes to see a blurred man sitting next to her " K..Kyo, is

that you?" She rubs her eyes and jumps back when she sees Benitora hovering over her " Good morning Miss Yuya! did you

sleep good?" She sits up " What were you doing? Watching me sleep, your...your such a pervert." She look around the

room

" I..I was just making sure you were alright, and ya know you don't look so bad when you sleep." Yuya smacks him on the

head " Enough, now were is everyone else?" Benitora points outside " The got up awhile ago, the decided to go find the

villagers bodies and give them proper burials." Yuya quickly gets to her feet and fixes her hair and kimono " Why didn't

anyone wake me up?" Benitora shrugs " All I know is Kyoshiro said you needed your rest, so we all just let you sleep."

Yuya walks out the door.

" Yuya, your awake, you'll never guess.." Yuya walks past Mika to Kyoshiro " Why didn't you wake me up? I don't need

anymore rest than the others, I'm not weak!" Kyoshiro lowers his head " It wasn't my idea it was Kyo's he..he wanted to

make sure you..." Yuya walks away " Where are you going, Yuya? Hey are you listening?" Yuya stomps her feet " Im going

to find Kyo and give him a piece of my mind!" She stomps off over the hill. When she look into the fields she sees something

surprising " What, Where did everyone come from?" She sees the villagers all alive and well standing in a circle " Your all

alive " She runs down to the group " What are you all doing, Hey what's going on in there?" She pushes her way to the

middle of the circle " Sasuke...Yukimora what are you doing." She watches as she sees the two men fighting with some of

the villagers " Yuya, your awake, see we are teaching the villagers how to defend themselves." Yukimora says as he swings

a stick at one of the villagers as the man dodges " Very good now again." The two continue to strike at each other

" Your what...but,, I thought everyone was dead." Sasuke raises his hand to the villager he is training stopping the man" Well

actually we decided this morning we were going to give everyone proper burials, but we found them hidden in these holes

under the fields." Sasuke points to a group of holes. Yuya claps her hand together with joy " Really? that is good news, I'm

glad your all alright." All the villagers thank her " We figure if we teach them a little they can better defend themselves from any

other attacks." Sasuke waves the villager to continue " Now back to training." The two bow to each other and continue their

training " You guys are great, hey...do you know where Kyo is." Yukimora nods slightly while dodging an attack " He went

off that way, he was asking Mika's father more about the artifacts. " He points in the direction of a small group of trees

" Thank you Yukimora." She walks towards the trees _**Who does he think he is, I am supposed to be involved in this, **_

_**after all I am also the holder of the orb **_

Yuya reaches the trees and hears Kyo and the man talking " I have heard rumors of two holders but is rarely talked about."

Kyo looks at the man " Oh, and why is that." The man replies " Well, it isn't very common for two holders, but when it does

happen it means the fate of the two have been intertwined." Kyo grins " Is that so, well what does that mean for me and

Yuya?" The mans head lowers " There was another time when a man and a woman were the holder, the two faced many

dangers, and at the end of it all their true feelings were what had to decide the outcome..." Yuya bursts in " What do you

mean, what happened to them?" The man grabs his chest startled " You scared me, you know you really shouldn't scare

people like that." She gets close to the man " I'm sorry, please continue." Yuya steps to Kyo's side " Who said you could

butt in?" She darts an evil look " I am a holder too, I think I deserve to know." Kyo nods his head " True, fine then, continue."

The man looks at the both of them " As I was saying, their true feelings were what had to decide the outcome, the were

faced with a choice, If they wanted to save the world they had to give their lives for each other, but, the woman couldn't do it,

her heart was not in it, so the orb refused to work and they were both slain, and that is how the Kenyo exist, because she

could not give her life for his the Kenyo have taken their place in this world." Yuya smiles " Well, you don't have to worry

about us I...I will do whatever it takes to make sure the demons never make it to this world, Kyo would too right?" She

watches as Kyo turns his head whistling " Speak for yourself." Yuya drops her head " You mean, you..you wouldn't..." Kyo

laughs at her " I'm only kidding, god, why do you take things so seriously?" Yuya crosses her arms " This isn't a joking

matter." Kyo laughs even harder " Really, Cause I kinda thought it was funny, I have always had to protect you, weak

woman, so I guess it never changes." The man stands their watching the two argue " What..what are you talking about, I

have saved you, remember when I defended you from those Mibu People.." She stops as Kyo laughs again " That wasn't

really you, it was the dagger remember, I have saved you so many more times..." Yuya slaps Kyo and he stops laughing

" I never asked you to save me, and don't worry I don't want you to ever again." Yuya storms away and leaves Kyo stunned

rubbing his face " I guess she's mad." The man walks over to Kyo " You two were destined for this, I know you will live

through this, I can tell how much you two care for one another." Kyo turns to walk away " I walk my own path." Kyo walks

away and the man follows.

Yuya walks through the crowd of people " Come on guys, get ready to go." Sasuke and Yukimora say their farewells to the

villagers " Now remember what we taught you, see you later." Yukimora giggles " Be safe everyone." Sasuke says as he

waves goodbye. " Did you find Kyo?" Kyoshiro asks seeing the mad look on her face " Yeah, I found him, and he is as rude

as ever." She storms pat him into the house " Oh boy, wonder what he did this time." Kyoshiro waits as he sees the other

walking towards him " So when are we leaving Yuya said.." Sasuke stops as Yuya walks out of the house and places the

artifact in her pocket " As soon as the asshole gets back here we can find out where we are going." They all turn to see

Kyo coming over the hill " Dog-Face, why are you so mad, I was only kidding." The group turns waiting for a reply form her.

Yuya takes something from her pocket and places it in her hand. She walks over to Kyo " Here, I wanted to give this to you

earlier she hands the item in her hand to him " What is this?" She smiles " It's a surprise, I got it just for you." with a

confused look Kyo puts his hand out as Yuya places something in it." aaahhhhh, uuuggghhh!" He screams as a shock fill

his body "How did that feel? Hurt right, well remember that next time you wanna call me weak got it." She pulls her hand away

"Your such a bitch."

Kyo replies then backs away as she advances towards him " What was that? you want to get shocked again." She reaches

her hand out to try to shock him, but she is held back by Kyoshiro and Benitora " Miss Yuya, you really shouldn't do that, he was

only kidding, please put that thing away." Benitora worriedly says. Yuya gives Kyo a smug look " Fine, but next time I will do

it again got it." Kyo gives her a smug look back " Let's just find out where we are going and get this over with." Yuya hands

the artifact the Mika's father " can you hold this please?" He takes and watches as Yuya and Kyo place their hands onto the

orb " So where too next." Kyoshiro watches as Yuya let's go of the orb " We..we can't go back there, I..I.." Kyo puts the orb

away " We have to go, to Mibu Castle"

Ok Everyone hope you like it, review please and I will post next chapter.


	18. Night Before Everything Changes

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!

**Night Before Everything Changes**

" We have to go where?" Benitora's chin falls " I believe he said Mibu Castle, very interesting." Yukimora looks at Kyo

" Don't you think Kyo?" Kyo places the orb under his arm " We better get going." Kyo walks out the door with the others

following " But...but why do we have to go back, after everything.." Kyoshiro place his hand on Benitora's shoulder " I don't

think anyone wants to go back there, but we have no choice." Benitora lowers his head " Yeah, I guess your right, We really

don't have a choice, so lets get going then." Benitora garbs Yuya's arm " Come on Miss Yuya, It will be alright." She nods

and allows his arm to stay " Thank you Benitora, If we have to go , we have to go." Sasuke walks to Yukimora " I should

probably have the others go take a look, make sure there are no surprises waiting for us." Yukimora rubs Sasuke's head "

Oh, your so thoughtful, go on ahead, make sure you watch your back though, you never know who might be around."

Sasuke nods " I will see you all there." He heads of " Do you really think there are gonna be people there, I mean the tower

was destroyed, I thought..." Akira shows up out of nowhere " Some of the Mibu clan are still there, they have nowhere else

to go." They all turn realizing they totally forgot about him." Where have you been, we haven't seen you since the forest."

Benitora says as Akira grins " Well I haven't _seen _any of you either." Benitora scratches his head " Oh..Yeah...Well I mean

where have you been?" Akira walks over to them " I had something to take care of, but I am here now." Kyoshiro and

Yukimora walks over and greet him " Glad to have you back, so are you going to come with us." Akira nods " What do you

think I came back for, I can't just let you all do this on your own." Yuya smiles and hugs him " Thank you Akira." Akira hugs

her back then stops seeing Kyo's dirty look yet again " Kyo you should really learn to relax." Yuya turns to Kyo as he

quickly turns his head away " I don't know what your talking about." Akira chuckles " Of course not, anyways lets get going,

it will take awhile for us to get there, and the longer we take the more opposition we could face." They all nod and head off.

" So what did you have to take care of Akira." Yuya looks at him questioningly " I had to go see some old friends." Kyoshiro

asks Akira " I suppose you told them what's going on?" Akira nods " I did, and they said they would meet us along the

way." Yuya stops looking at the two with a confused look " Who are you talking about, and how did you know we would have

to go to Mibu castle?" Then they all stop realizing she was right to question him " Yeah, how did you know?" Yukimora

amusingly asks " I see you have been spying again." Kyo starts walking away " I guess you could say that, although I knew

a long time ago." Yuya stares at him " But how did you know, that doesn't answer my question." The group continues to

walk leaving her standing there " I heard stories of a special item hidden deep in the castle, and when I heard about the orb

and the artifacts, it only made sense that that was what the stories were about." Akira says " Why would the Mibu..."

Kyoshiro stops her" There is a lot that you don't understand about them, even I don't understand it completely, but it's just

better not to question it." She start to walk " Alright then, I guess it is what it is then." Hey guys, do you think the Mibu's

that are left are gonna just give us that thing." Kyo smirks at his words " Haven't you learned yet, nothing is ever that easy."

Benitora looks dumb founded " I could always hope." He shrugs it off " If they are holding the artifact, then at least we know

the Kenyo won't get their hands on it right?" Akira nods " Exactly, that is why I sent Hotaru and Bontenmaru their to make

sure the others could handle it." The group look at Akira with a happy look then turn to Kyo hearing his laugh " Sent, they

would have never taken orders from you." Akira gets a mean look on his face " And why is that, maybe they...never mind your

right, I told them you wanted them to go, so then they listened, happy now." Kyo smirks at him " Go figure, you have to use

my name to get what you want." Akira puts his hands on his swords " I can get what I want just fine, I don't need to use.."

He is stopped by Yuya grabbing his arm " Enough you two, thats the last thing we need, please can't you guys just stop, for

me." Akira blushes then tells Kyo " I guess she is right, see I don't have to use your name for her to touch me He He He."

Kyo turns his head with an evil glare, and Yuya takes her hand off of Akira's arm " Thats not funny, god you two are so

childish." She stomps ahead of them to Yukimora, Benitora, and Kyoshiro " It's nice that you two are fighting over me but it

isn't gonna help us get there any quicker." She giggles as the two stare at each other " Who said we were fighting over

you?" Yuya turns her head away and pretends not to hear Kyo " I'm not listening anymore, so hurry up and lets go." Kyo

smirks a devilish smirk and he and Akira walk on.

" Okay, it's getting dark we should rest for a bit, look there is an Inn in the next town, lets grab a couple rooms for the

night." Yukimora says as the group looks at Yuya " Why are you all...Oh, I see, I have to pay for the rooms, ya know, why

can't someone else do it at least once, I am so sick..." She grumbles as she walks ahead to the Inn " I have some business

to take care of, I will be back later." Yukimora says as he waves to the group " Don't have any fun without me." Benitora

yells to him " What kind of business, hey are you gonna go find some woman?" Yukimora grins " Well why not, None of you

really do it for me, ya know." Benitora heads after him " Hey wait up I wanna come too!" The two head off to the brothel

across town. " So I guess it's just us then, unless anyone else wants to go." Kyoshiro glances at Akira and Kyo "

No...I..Well maybe for a little while, hey you two wait for me.." Akira heads after Yukimora and Benitora " Kyo? What about

you?" Kyo walks towards the Inn " No thanks." Kyoshiro follows him " Really? I see you have decided Yuya is the woman for

you then." Kyo stops " I never said that, I..I..just don't need to hear her complain about us being out all night." Kyoshiro

laughs " Yeah, that's it, Kyo you really shouldn't try to lie to me, I can tell how you..." He stops and sees Kyo looking at him

" What about you, why aren't you going?" Kyoshiro stumbles " I...Well...No use in giving excuses, I promised myself to

Sakuya, she is the woman I will be with for the rest of my life, I don't need to be with any other woman, you should really

think about it sometime." Kyo chuckles " I should? Yeah, right, maybe someday." He turns and sees Yuya standing in front

of him looking mad " What's so funny about Kyoshiro and Sakuya being together forever, at least they aren't afraid of

expressing their feeling, unlike a certain _boy _I know." Kyoshiro can't hold in his laugh " Ha Ha Ha, Kyo she called you a boy

He He He." Kyo walks past her "You should watch what you say woman" He reaches out and grabs her chest and feels

shocking pain again " Ha, you can't do that anymore!" She turns and walks into the Inn with a smile leaving Kyo rubbing his

hand" Well, I guess she has the upper hand." Kyoshiro chuckles lauder and walks into the Inn. Kyo walks in and heads to

his room. He walks in and sees Kyoshiro waiting for him. " Where did the woman go?" Kyoshiro points to the artifact on the

floor next to him, and then points outside " She said she was going out, and she told me to keep an eye on this." Kyo

shakes his head " Stupid woman, she hasn't learned a thing has..." He stops as Yuya walks in carrying a jug of Sake

" Here take it, I decided I would get it before you had the chance to steal my money and go get it yourself!" She throws Kyo

the jug " I'm going to bed now, Kyoshiro please make sure every gets back here safely tonight." Kyoshiro nods his head

" I will, now go get some sleep." She walks to the door and turns " Kyo, can I...I speak to you for a moment." He walks over

to her as she heads out the door.

" Kyo...I think we need to talk." Kyo sits down " What did I do now?" She sits next to him and places her hand on his leg

" Hey, what are you doing... Hey wait I didn't get shocked, where is the artifact?" She looks into his eyes " Kyoshiro is

watching it, but enough about that Kyo, I..I have been meaning to ask you something." Kyo looks deep into her eyes

" I know you have, I..I wanted to tell you something..." He stops as she quickly gives him a peck on his cheek " Sorry, I..I

just wanted to give you a thank you kiss for saving me again." Kyo rubs his cheek as he feels a tingling through his body

" Well, I should be the one thanking you, I..I mean, If it wasn't for you, I..I probably would be here, I was released from Tenro

because I heard your voice, and..." She stops him " Kyo, you don't need to thank me, I was gone for so long, if I had come

sooner to visit everyone, You wouldn't have been stuck in there so long." Kyo grabs her face " Don't feel bad, no one knew

anything, I..I heard your voice, and something inside me made me want to come out to..to..see you and..and make sure you

were alright." Yuya blushes and takes his hand down " I was fine, I told you I'm not as weak as you think remember, and

besides why would you care?" Kyo blushes slightly unnoticed by Yuya " I..I didn't really care, I just figure you had to be hurt

or something, you are weak." Yuya laughs slightly " Oh whatever, but lets not talk about the past, I wanted to ask you about

what's going to happen when we have to use the orb?"Kyo laughs with her" Well what do you wanna know, I don't know

how..." She stops him " Kyo, The story Mika's father told us, about the other holders, they had to give their lives for

each other, I..I want to know if that is the only way for us to beat this man, seeing as your so self centered, can you really do

that for..for me?" Kyo turns from her _**I would give anything for you, I would do anything for you, you are my one and **_

_**only **_" I guess there really is no choice, so Yeah, I will do what it takes to make sure this man does not get my body, what

about you, do you think you could do it?" Yuya nods her head " Don't be silly, I..I thought you knew already, I..I would do

anything for...oh never mind." Kyo grins at her " For what?" She blushes again and quickly brushes it off " For the world,

yeah, I would do anything for the world, ok , so...I'm kinda tired now, I think I need to get some sleep." Kyo stands up

" Yeah, me too, uumm... you better go get that artifact from Kyoshiro, he isn't exactly a light sleeper ya know." Yuya

stands and nods " Yeah your right, oh one more thing Kyo..." He turns to her as she embraces him " I..I'm so glad your

back, and all of us are together again." Kyo just stands there unsure of what to do. Yuya pulls her arms away, and grabs his

face and plants another wet one on him. Kyo still standing there waits for her to stop. As she pulls away he grabs her and

kisses her a deep kiss. Their hands softly caress each others faces. Kyo takes her hair ribbon out as her her falls down,

and he runs his fingers through it. Yuya laces her hand on his chest and she can feel his heart beating fast. Kyo turns Yuya

and slowly rest her body against the wall. His hand runs down her body touching every inch of her. She takes her hand and

and slides it up his chest to his neck, and slides it into his hair _**Kyo..He is Kissing me again, but this isn't like before, **_

_**he actually seems to be enjoying it, I can feel his heart beating, he truly cares for me **_She grabs his face and slowly

pulls his lips away from hers " Kyo...I..would gladly give my life for you, You are the man I..I love." Kyo's eyes widen as if

just realizing what they had been doing, but unphased he grabs her face and kisses her once more. His lips release from hers

and he lays his head on her shoulder and whispers into her ear " I know." She pushes away from him " Thats all you have to

say?" Kyo pulls her back and hugs her tight " Until all this is over with, I..I can't make things anymore difficult." She rests her

head on his chest " How could you make it difficult, it doesn't matter how things turn out, as long as I am with you." She

looks at him as he says " After today you need to never let the artifact out of your sight, you have to protect it, and because

of that I can't tell you everything, It would be to hard to not want to..." Yuya walks away from him " I understand, We cannot

be this close, but when the time is right, I expect you to tell me everything, got it." Kyo nods " I will." Yuya opens the door to

the other room " I'm going to protect the artifact, no matter the cost, I wont let it leave my sight, and I won't let you leave me

either." She walks into the room and grabs the artifact from Kyoshiro " Ok, I'm going to bed." Kyo walks out of her room

" Goodnight Yuya, sleep well." She walks past him to the door" I will and you to." She walks in and closes the door.

Kyoshiro watches as Kyo lowers his head and sits in the corner " What are you looking at?" Kyo says feeling Kyoshiros

eye on him " I take it things didn't go well in there?" Kyo looks up at him and unknowing shows sadness in his eyes.

" Everything is fine." Kyoshiros can't bring himself to say anything more _**That look, He actually looks upset, I never **_

_**thought I would ever see him like this, He looks as if his heart has been broken **_Kyo closes his eyes and Kyoshiro

waits up for the others to return.

In the early morning Kyoshiro is woken by the sound of laughter and bangs coming from the hallway. " When did I fall

asleep?" Kyoshiro looks over to Kyo whom he is sure is awake " Awhile ago." Kyo says as he heres the door to the hall

open " He He He, and then she said, You want me to what? Ha ha ha." Yukimora giggles, drunk out of his mind as Benitora

can barley walk but manages to plop himself on the floor, his body shaking from laughing so hard " Then what did you

say...Oh hey guys, you really should have come out, it was great, we got Akira so drunk, he tried hitting on an old woman!"

Benitora points to Akira, who, is of course laughing although he is the butt of the joke " Yeah, and she actually asked me to

take her upstairs, and I thought about it,but then Yukimora grabbed me and told me no...Hey Yukimora how come you

stopped me?" Yukimora falls to his knees " You mean you didn't know, that wasn't an old woman it was and old man HA HA

HA HA!!!!!" Akira's eyes widen " No Way, wow, I almost, Oh that's wrong He He He." They look over waiting for Benitora to

say something and Realize he is passed out snoring " Oh well I guess we should get a little sleep too, come on Akira."

Yukimora waves him over " Alright then." They fall to the floor, and almost instantly pass out. " Hey Kyo, think we should

wake up Yuya?" Kyoshiro grins at Kyo. " Now that would be funny." Kyo replies as he watches Kyoshiro go into Yuya's

room.

" Yuya, Yuya wake up, it's very early I think we should get up and get ready to go." Kyoshiro lightly shakes her " I'm up, I'm

up, alright give me a couple minutes." Yuya sits up and rubs her eyes " Did everyone make it back alright." Kyoshiro tries to

hold in his laughs " Yeah, they have been back for awhile, you should wake them up." Yuya rises to her feet and ties her hair

back " Your right, I will wake them up, you go see if you can find something for us to eat okay." Kyoshiro nods " That I can

do." He walks out of her door and heads off to find some food. Yuya walks into the boys room and smells an awful smell,

and hears awful snoring coming from the drunk men " Alright, that's it, Everyone up, now, you reek of Sake, come on up up

up!!" The boys still lay there. Yuya walks over and kicks them " I said GET UP!!" The men shudder and turn over to see Yuya

staring at them with an evil look " Ah, Miss Yuya, we just got to bed, come on can't we ..." Yuya furiously starts to stomp

her feet " You what!! Maybe next time you should get back earlier, now get up get ready we are leaving!" She storms away to

help Kyoshiro find food. " Kyo, why did you have to go and wake her up?" Kyo shrugs his shoulders " Hey it wasn't me."

The men sit up " Oh, I see Kyoshiro did well we will have to get him back." The men still half asleep agree " Yeah, just wait,

he will pay for this." Benitora replies" Wait a minute, I almost slept with a guy?" Akira realizes what happened and starts to

rub his neck and his face as all the men laugh " Come on it's not funny, oh and he kissed me, I feel so dirty." Everyone

laughs even louder " Hey, I just thought you liked that kinda thing." Benitora chuckles at him " How could you think that, I

like woman, I mean you couldn't tell by the way...Never mind." He stops realizing Kyo is giving him a jealous look " Where

did Kyoshiro go, and Yuya?" Yukimora stands up " I think they went to get food, ah and here they are." Yuya and Kyoshiro

walk in, Yuya shoves food at the drunk men. " Here, now eat and hurry up!" The men gladly take the food, although they are

kinda scared of Yuya's mood. " Here Kyo eat this." Kyo grabs the food from Kyoshiro." Kyo eats up " I'm done, we ready to

go now?" The drunks struggle to their feet " Ahhh, this is gonna be a long trip" Benitora grabs his head " Your telling me, I

have never drank this much in my life." Akira grabs his stomach and watches as Yukimora gathers his things " I'm fine he he,

lets go" Shocked the two men follow after the seemingly fine Yukimora " Yuya are you ready." Kyoshiro looks to her as she

nods " Yeah I'm good, how about you two?" The men nod " Well then we better go." They all head out there door and back

on their journey to Mibu Castle.

Okay, I hope everyone likes it, and I hope to get some reviews from all.


	19. Gates Of Mibu Castle

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!

**Gates Of Mibu Castle**

The group is now on there way to Mibu closer. They have traveled for many days and are about one days travel from

reaching the gates. " Wow, we managed to get here pretty fast, last time it took us forever." Benitora nudges Yuya " Oh

stop, I'm tired do you really have to do that?" Benitora backs away from her " Sorry, you just look so sad and..." He turns

and she is gone, walking with Akira again " Akira, you said Hotaru and Bontenmaru were waiting there right?" Akira nods his

head at her

" Yes, why do you ask?" Yuya smiles " Well, I wanted to ask how they were doing." Akira chuckles " Well they are exactly

the same, still both stubborn and constantly fighting, but they are good." Yuya grabs his arm " Thank You Akira." Akira gives

her a little squeeze and says " No problem." He turns back and gives Kyo and amused look " Hey, Kyo I think Akira is trying

to steal Yuya from you." Kyo turns to Yukimora " I..I don't care, they can do what they want to." Yukimora pats him on the

back " Don't kid yourself, we all know..." Yukimora stops when he notices a figure ahead of them " What is that?" Benitora

winces his eyes "I don't know but, Yuya you should get back here." Yuya happily follows Kyoshiro's orders " Becareful

guys." The men surround here " Whatever it is, it's just standing there like it's waiting for us." As they walk closer they

realize what it is " It's a Kenyo, prepare to.." The all stand watching in shock as the Kenyo's body falls into hundreds of

pieces " What the hell just happened?" Benitora looks on confused " Hmmm..Well it looks like...Ahhh, Lady Okuni You have

finally caught up." They watch as Okuni walks from the shadows " Yukimora, nice to see you to, ahhh, so I see you have to

orb, oh and you managed to get an artifact, you all have been busy." Yuya runs to Okuni and gives her a big hug " Okuni, I

have missed you, why have you been gone so long?" Okuni hugs her back " Well, I was trying to find out where the King is

holding up now that he has gathered his army, but it didn't exactly have an easy time." Yuya looks down and notices Okuni

is injured " Oh, your hurt, let me bandage you." Okuni gladly excepts " So Lady Okuni what happened?" Yukimora ask her

as Yuya bandages her " Well, I was doing okay until I left the last village, when I got to the woods I was surrounded by

Kenyo, They told me they knew what I was doing, and I was attacked, luckily I couple of your friends were there to help."

Yuya stops as they all gather around waiting for some sort of shocking news " So who was it, come on tell us" Benitora

prods at her " Sasuske and Saizho they were heading to Mibu Castle, I'm guessing you sent them Yukimora?" He nods " I

take it when they were done they headed out then?" Okuni nods" Yes, they told me to head this way, saying you all would

soon be here, so that is why I'm here, unfortunatly I met another Kenyo here, but he was easy enough to kill." Everyone

stands there staring as Yuya bandages Okuni's stomach. Yuya finishes and turns seeing all the men staring " You

PERVERTS!!" She starts throwing things at them " Go away, men are so..so.." She stops as Okuni stands " Oh, I don't

mind, atleast when they stare at me the get to see something big unlike you." Yuya turns red " It never ends does it ." She

turns and heads down the road. Benitora and Akira follow her. " Glad your ok Okuni." Kyoshiro walks on with the group "

Can we go now" Kyo huffs at Okuni and Yukimora " Oh, so stern Kyo, I will follow if you command it." Kyo rolls his eyes and

walks away.

" Whats wrong with him?" Okuni asks Yukimora as they start to walk " Not quite sure, but he's always in a bad mood."

" Oh, I think I see...Somethings not right!" Yuya stops as she sees the gates open " Why are the gates open?" Benitora

walks closer to the gates, and sees blood all over the ground " Th..Theres blood everywhere, something has happened!"

Akira races through the gates " Akira wait!!" The group chase after him " Akira slow down we..." Yuya stops and sees a

group of men fighting ahead " Everyone look!" Yuya points to the men and notices they are fighting a large group of Kenyo

" We have to go help" Yukimora runs to help. Benitora runs after him " Come on guys lets get em" Kyo and Kyoshiro head

off after them, Yuya and Okuni bahind them " Hey, we have been waiting for you to show up!" They her a voice coming from

the dusty battle. " Well...well Bontenmaru and Hotaru, seems you have your hands full would you like some help?" Yukimora

grins as Bontenmaru slashes at his opponant " Now, were doing ok, why don't you ask the kid." Yukimora glance over to

see Sasuke and Saizho " Sasuke, Bontenmaru says you need my help!" Sasuke laughs " He did, well then I will fight him,

when I am done killing all these monsters." Saizho runs to Yukimora " Sir! We have beem fighting of as many as we can, but

I'm afarid they have taken the artifact, someone from the Mibu clan allowed them to take it." Yuya screams " How could they

do that!?!" She grabs her gun and starts shooting at the Kenyo, with Benitora running into the fight. " Kyo, it seems they

have gotten this artifact, what do you think we should do." Kyo grins as his eyes glow " We will kill them all!" Kyo runs past

Yukimora and fights along side his old friends " Hey! Akira! I thought you were strong, shouldn't this fight be over already?"

Akira smirks at Kyo " You have decided to join us, well then let's finish it. The men attack their opponants and the battle is

finished " That was fun" Sasuke walks up to Kyo " By the way, I have something for you." Sasuke puts his hand out and

opens it " We managed to get this and replace it with a fake, here take it." Sasuke trys to hand it to Kyo but he points to

Yuya " I'm not touching that give it to her." Sasuke grins at him " Scared are we?" Kyo grins back " No, I just don't wanna

listen to her complain about not getting to do what she is supposed to, ya know what I mean?" Sasuke nods " Yeah, I get it,

Hey, Yuya this is for you." Everyone walks over to see what Sasuke has " I thought they got that, Saizho said..." Yukimora

turns to Benitora " Saizho isn't exactly perceptive sometimes" Saizho just stands there sweating " I knew he had it, I..I..Oh

whatever." Sasuke hands Yuya the artifact, and she puts it in her pocket " Thank you Sasuke, Now does anyone need to be

bandaged?" All the men raise their hands " Hey! Yuya! How have you been?" Bontenmaru pushes his way to her " Oh Bon, I

have been good how are...wait where is Hotaru?" She looks around ands sees Hotaru laying on the floor " Oh, Oh Please

help me, I'm hurt." She runs over and checks his body as the men give him an odd look " Where are you...Your not hurt, get

up!" She helps him up and hugs him " Hotaru, how have you been?" He looks at her with a strange look " Fine, I, Guess"

Yukimora walks to Yuya, " I think we should bandage everyone up and get out of here, they might have realized we have the

real artifact and might come back." Yuya nods and starts to bandage everyones wounds " So, Akira tells us you were in the

sword." Bontenmaru turns as Kyo says nothing " Thats kinda funny ya know, cuz..." Hotaru nudges him " Cause he is

_Demon Eyes Kyo _and he couldn't get out right?" Hotaru grins at Kyo as Bontenmaru chuckles " Leave him alone, maybe he

just didn't wanna come out and see you two." Yuya says, They all look at her and grin " Hey, that was actually funny"

Bontenmaru slaps her on the back as she falls forward " Oh, sorry." He says as she gets back on her feet " I'm done

bandaging now, are we all ready to go??" Bontenmaru, Okuni, Saizho and Hotaro walk from the group " Well me and Hotaru

are gonna stay here for a bit, we are gonna try to gather the rest of the Mibu here, maybe see if they want to go against this

King." Bontenmaru says and turns to Okuni " Yes and I still need to find out where he is." They all turn to Saizho " Why are

you all looking at me? Yukimora slaps his head " Saizho, please go back and protect Sakuya and Kousuke" Saizho nods

and jumps away " Yukimora have you ever thought of replacing him?" Benitora says " Many times, but it is so hard to find

good help these days." Yukimora grins.

" Kyo lets find out where we are going next..." She stops as I man runs in quicker then anyone can see and grabs her

" The only place you are going is with me" The men grab for their swords, but before they can take them out them man

vanishes, Yuya's screams echoing though the area " Who the hell was that?" Bontenmaru looks around questioning the

group " I don't care who he is, I'm going to kill him!" Kyo tries to chase after the man but is stopped by Kyoshiro " Kyo there

is nothing we can do, they will not kill her, we have no choice but to try to find out... We can't do that either, unless, Okuni

Sasuke, do you think you can find out where the other artifacts are?" Okuni nods her head " I can try" Sasuke also nods

" As will I." Benitora raises his hand " I can go to Edo and see what my father knows." Kyoshiro ushers them off " And we

will head down the road, we are just gonna have to keep going, and maybe we can find out who took her along the way, Kyo

we will find her." Kyo walks away from everyone " Then lets hurry." The group head off on their own directions, Okuni and

Sasuke off to find out what they can, Benitora to Edo, Yukimora, Kyo, Kyoshiro and Akira to the next Village, all that are left

behind are Bontenmaru and Hotaru to gather the Mibu.

Hope you like it, and Please review


	20. True Powers

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!!

**True Powers**

The four men had made it the next village, questioning everyone they could find " It seems as though these people are

hiding something." Yukimora look at the other aggrivated men " I guess we will have to make them tell us." Akira places his

hands on his swords " No, These are innocent people, we can't make them tell us, we are just going to have to..." He is

interupted by Kyo yelling " If anyone knows anything you better speak now or I will kill all of you!" He takes Tenro from his

side " Kyo! Don't!"

Kyoshiro tries to calm him down, which only makes him more angry " I am not gonna sit here and waste time, they will tell

us what we want to know!" A man dressed in elegant clothing walks through the crowd of people, bodyguards surrounding

him " I am the leader of this village, your threats will not work on these people, they would give their lives to keep theie vows

to me." Kyo quickly places Tenro at the mans neck as the guards surround the group. Yukimora and Akira raise their

weapons " You won't kill me, I am the onlt one who can tell you where to find what your looking for, now lower your weapons

and I will take you to my temple." Kyoshiro looks to Yukimora and Akira ushering them to lower their weapons " Now have

your men lower their weapons." With Kyo's sword still to his neck the Leader says " Stand down men, now you remove your

sword from my neck." Kyo slowly places Tenro on his shoulder " Thank you, Please follow me." The men follow as they are

lead to the Temple.

Somewhere off in the wilderness screams echo " Let Me Go!!" Yuya screams as the man who took her walks forward

" Men, gag her" Yuya struggles as the men tie a cloth around her mouth " Now that you have stooped screaming ha ha, I

will tell you why you are here." Yuya gives the man a cold stare " We have taken you because you have some things my

King wants." He backs away as his men go to search her. Yuya struggles trying to keep them from getting to her pocket.

The men hold her to the ground and notice the bulge in her pocket. One man goes to retrieve the artifacts, and a bright light

sends the man flying " Ahh, I see your powers have awakened, seems we will have to bring to my King and he will take care

of you." Yuya chuckles " You find this funny? You will see how funny it is when my King uses his powers to take the

artifacts, and then kills you." She stares up at the man " Men, grab her, we will let _him _handle this." The men grab Yuya as

she kikcs and tries to break free " Fight all you want, you will not escape." They head off to meet the king.

" So are you gonna tell us where the artifacts are?" Yukimora watches as the man grabs something from a hidden board in

the floor " Well, I could but, you have the orb, shouldn't you use that?" The men lower their heads " We were traveling with a

woman, but someone has kidnapped her and..." Akira is interupted by Kyoshiro " Kyo and her are both holders of the orb,

and without her we cannot use it." The mans eyes widen " I see, I have hears of this before but have never actually witnessed

it, I take it this woman is of great importance to you all." He looks around the room " She is very important to us " Kyoshiro

says and they all nod " She is also carrying some artifacts correct?" Kyoshiro nods and says " Yes, two of them." The man

smiles " She will be safe then, anyone who wishes to use them for evil purposes are blocked from touching them." Kyoshiro

lets out a sigh " Thats good to hear, but how is the King able to hold them, and his Kenyo have taken atleast one." The man

lowers his head " Well as for as the Kenyo, they just use someone elses hand, it is pretty disturbing to see, and as for the

King, he has great powers that can trick the artifacts, he will more than likely try to use that power to take them from your

friend" Kyo gives the man an angry look " I will not let him touch her, I will defeat him." The man looks into his book " If that

is your plan you must find him first, and when you do you must destroy his source of power." Akira walks towards the man

" What is the source of his power?" The man flips through the pages of the book " Here it is, It is a staff, which he keeps very

close to him so it will not be easy to destroy, but with the yours and the womans powers there should be an opening." The

all raise an eyebrow and look around at eachother " Powers?" Kyo amusingly asks " Yes, she may not know yet, but in the

case of two holders being chosen by the orb, each must have great power, When she is in danger a power emits from her

body, she can give others powers to protect her, oh...I see this has happened before." The men scratch their heads " I

always thought she was lucky." Yukimora giigles " Anytime I have stopped an attack on her, I felt a strange power over

come my body." Kyo looks slightly confused " That is only the begining of her powers, now that she carries the artifacts a

forcefield surrounds her, protecting the artifacts from being taken, Which will cause the King to use even more power, If her

shield is broken, her true power will awaken " The men kneel down before the man, waiting for an explanation " What are her

true powers?" Kyoshiro asks " The man grins and continues " Her heart and soul are those of a warriors, equal, if not more

powerful then Kyo's, If he is good with a sword, she is, if he uses special tachniques, she can, although hers are much more

different, her techniques are those of others, her friends, she can use theirs with ease, She can use these powers with a

special weapon handed down, a dagger, it will form into a sword as powerful as his and the two shall fight side by side." Kyo

squints his eyes " Dagger?" Yukimora turns to him " The one Muramasa gave her?" The man quickly stands " Muramasa!

Yes he was the one entrusted with the dagger, He is the one who was to find the woman and provide her with the tools to

fight." Kyoshiro and Kyo grin as they stand " He knew all along." Kyo looks unusually happy. Kyoshiro asks the man " So

right now she is safe, And we should go find the other artifacts correct?" The man closes his book " Although only a holder

can take them, only one holder can hold the orb also, and with her gone you will be unable to get them, the only thing you

can do is find them and wait for the King to send his Kenyo to get them, you will have to follow the Kenyo to the Kings

location, and that is where your battle to save this world will begin." The men look at him stunned " We have to let them take

them? Akira looks angry" If this is the only choice we have we must do it." Yukimora puts his hand on Akira's shoulder

" Well then, where are the other artifacts?" Kyoshiro wuestions the man" One artifact is located in Edo, Ieyasu is his name,

the King has already sent his men to get rid of the man and they have failed, but surely they will return for it." Yukimora

walks to kyo and Kyoshiro's side " Benitora is there, He will not let his father be killed, atleast we know that one if safe for

now." Kyoshiro nods his head " And the other, where is it?" The man answers " The other is being kept with a woman

named...Sakuya, yes thats her name." Kyoshiro's eyes widen" Sakuya? Why did she not say anything?" The man grins

" You know this woman, well don't be too upset with her, she cannot speak of it, her orders are to keep watch over it, If you

go to her and ask her she will be able to tell you all you want to know, but remember the artifact cannot be taken by you, it

must fall into the hands of the King for any of this to work." Kyoshiro gets worried look " They will be coming for her, I must

make sure she is not hurt, Let's go." Kyoshiro runs from the temple " Thank you for your help." Yukimora shouts as he and

Akira chase after Kyoshiro " Kyo you and this woman are connected, through body and spirit, your destinys are intertwined,

If you two live through this, you will be granted the honor of great love, protect her and she will protect you." The man hands

something to Kyo "Take this, it will protect you from the Kings power for a limited time, enough for the woman to set a

special power free, that of which she is not like the others, she has a power of heart that will be the key to defeating the

King." Kyo closes his hand " Why did you not tell the others this?" the man grins at him " It is only hers, No other holder

has it, it is a power that keeps you two together, you will be granted such poweralso, your heart will be tested and when you

admit your true feelings as she does your powers will grant you the last bit of energy needed to use the orb as the weapon it

is." Kyo turns around " I will do it." And he walks out. Headed to help Sakuya the group worries for her safety and the safety

of their other friends.

Hope everyone likes it, when I get atleast 3 more reviews I will put the next chapter up.


	21. A Fathers Dying Wishes

I DO NOT OWN SDK!!!!

**A Fathers Dying Wish**

" Sakuya, Kouske, the house is surrounded, stay behind me I will..." Saizho stops as Sakuya steps in front of him

" No Saizho, I know what they have come for, I must give it to them." A Kenyo walks in " I want that artifact. give it to

me..."

Sakuya gets an angry look " If you want it you must agree to my terms, Me and my friends are not to be hurt, then you may

take the artifact." The Kenyo grins an evil grin " I guess I have no choice, We will not harm you or your friends, now give it to

me!" Sakuya takes the artifact and puts her hand out to it " Take it." He calls one of his men to come. The man appears with

the severed hand of one of Yukimora's dead men " I am not stupid girl." She places the artifact into the severed hand " Thank

you, and now you will die." Kousuke screams " You said we would not be..." It laughs at her " You should never trust a

monster like me!" As it tries to attack a light shines brightly, and throws him and his men backwards " AHH!!." When he

rises to his feet he angrily replies " Magic I see, well then I will take this and be on my way, soon enough all of you will bed

anyways." The Kenyo and his men leave. " Sakuya!" She falls to the floor, as Kousuke runs to her side " Her magic has

drained her, She over did herself, Quickly we have to get her to her bed." Saizho and Kousuke pick her up and take her into

her room.

" Something has happened here!" Kyoshiro runs past bodies lying on the ground " Their all dead, wait..Kousuke! Saizho! "

Yukimora quickly runs to the house with Kyoshiro" Sakuya! Sakuya!, are you..." They walk into her room, and she is lying

on the ground, Kousuke and Saizho taking care of her " She is ok Kyoshiro, she is just weak right now." Kyoshiro sits down

next to her and grabs her hand " Sakuya? Did they take the artifact?" Sakuya nods her head " I'm sorry I could not tell you,

and I have seen the future, I had no choice but to give it to them I..I'm..." Sakuya stops as Kyoshiro places his finger over her

lips " As long as you are alright nothing else matters right now, please rest." Sakuya closes her eyes " Saizho, Kousuke, do

you know where they went?" Yukimora looks to them" The were going to the King, they didn't say where." Kousuke says as

she tends to Sakuya placing a wet cloth over her forehead " Yukimora, I..I tried to stop them, the men they all..." Yukimora

places his hands on both of Saizho's shoulders " You did what you could, and Lady Sakuya and Kousuke are safe." Saizho

hugs Yukimora and Gets quickly pushed away " Enough of that Saizho." Yukimora sits down by Kousuke and looks over

Sakuya " So now that they have taken the artifact from you, they are going to go to Edo?" Sakuya opens her eyes and nods

" Yes, and you all must get there before they do, or you will never find the King's where abouts." Kyoshiro shakes his head

" No, we are not going without all of you, we need as much help as we can get, and I will not leave you here to be hurt

again." Yukimora nods his head " Exactly, we will have to tell Kyo and Akira to go to Edo, and we will have to go gather

more people, there is no choice." Yukimora stands " Kyoshiro lets go bury the men, and tell Kyo." Kyoshiro stand and they

walk outside. " Kyo, Akira, you have to go to Edo." Kyoshiro watches as Akira and Kyo are digging holes " Once these men

are given proper burials we will..." Akira is interupted by Yukimora " Thank you, but You two have to go or we may never get

our hands on the King, we will take care of this." Akira hands Yukimora the shovel " Why are you not going ?" Kyo

questioningly looks at them " We are going to gather the others, we need you to find out where the King is, and when you do

go back to Edo, we will be there with all of our friends." Yukimora turns to Kyoshiro " Yes, and we will take him down

together, all uf us." Kyo grins at them " Well then, I guess you are tougher then you look, Akira lets go find these things."

Akira says goodbye to Yukimora and Kyoshiro " We will see you soon, and watch your backs." Kyoshiro warns them as

they walk down the road headed for Edo.

" Woman, I will get the artifacts from you, there is no use, your powers are weak, now..." The King is interuppted by a

Kenyo approaching " Sir! We have gotten another artifact!" The Kenyo brings it over and places it on a pedestal with another

" Once the other is taken from that Idiot Ieyasu, we will be able to begin the merging of the Demon world and this one." He

takes his staff and places it over Yuya's pocket and swirling lights escape. Yuya's powers surround the artifacts and try to

fight of the kings " You will not TOUCH THEM!!" She struggles to fight , and realizes, it is not the artifacts that are emitting

the power, she can feel it emerging from her body, her strength is gaining. She uses every ounce of energy she has and

stabalizes her protection of the artifacts " I see...you are stronger then I thought, I will not go easy on you anymore." With a

massive flash of light he realeses a magnificant force of energy, as does she , and the fight of the powers collide, waging a

war of will each fights with extreme force to control the artifacts, in turn, controling the fate of the world.

" Father! Father! Where are you?" Benitora runs through the fortress searching room by room " Your father has been taken to

the caves below the city, our forces are keeping guard over him, He can feel something coming." Mahiro says ushering him

to follow " Something coming? For what, to kill him, I will not let that happen." He follows her to the caves " My Lord, your

son has arrived." Mahiro kneels and presents father and son to each other " What is going on who is coming for you

and..." Benitora glances to something glowing in his fathers hands " Is that?" His father looks at his pocket realizing the

glow " Men, you must get to the entrance." The men quickly head to the entrance " I asked you a question!" Benitora angrily

approaches Ieyasu " A question I cannnot answer, I am not permitted unless, what do you think is in my pocket...Son"

Benitora looks confused but answers him " Miss Yuya's artifacts had the same glow, is that an artifact?" Ieyasu gets a

releaved looks, and nods his head " Yes, and because of it, I will be killed." Benitora looks enraged and raises his spear

"They cannot kill you if I kill them first." Ieyasu sends a disapproving look at him " No! You must not interfere, it is my

destiny, as your destiny is to joins forces with your friends and stop the King!" Benitora looks to Mahiro who has tears in her

eyes " He is right, I am also forbidden from defending him, I to am to go with you and fight by your side, I have been ordered

to protect you, the new Lord of Edo." Benitora's eyes well up with tears " How..How can it end this way? I...I'm not ready for

this." Ieyasu walks to his son and hugs him " Nothing can ever prepare you for a responsibilty like this, it is something you

will have to work at, I have confidence in you my son." Benitora hugs his father back " Father, I..I will make you proud."

Mahiro can't help but stand up and hug the men " My lord, I..I have dedicated my life to protecting you, I will miss you so

much, but I will fulfill your final wishes, you can be sure of that." Benitora grabs Mahiro and hugs her " Mahiro Thank you for

staying with him." Mahiro hugs him back and then releases him as Ieyasu hugs her " You were like a daughter to me, I will

always think of you as that, I hope that one day, you shall lead this land with my son as your husband." Benitora kneels to

his father " I..I will do as you wish, I will take her as my wife and we will lead this land in your honor." Mahiro blushes, she

has loved him from the first moment she saw him, and although she knew of his love for Yuya, even a marriage that was the

will of his father, An arranged marriage, he may one day love her like she loved him. " You two must go, you must stay silent

and do not get invloved, I have arranged for the two of you to stay at the Inn, once I am gone you must follow the men who

kill me and reach this King and stop his evil plans, do you understand ?" The two noda and said their last goodbyes " My

lord, I will always remember you." Mahiro said as Benitora placed his arm around her " I too Father, and one more

thing...Give them hell." Benitors and his father laughed and they headed out of the cave to await his death and to follow the

men to the King.

Ok, I give up on reviews so here is another chapter, I hope you like it, and peace out all.


	22. Death and Honor

I DO NOT OWN SDK

**Death and Honor**

" Sir!Sir, the Kenyo are coming!" One of Ieyasu's guards runs by his masters side " Take out the leaders troops, but leave

him to me." The guard nods and heads to the mouth of the cave. " Men, when the get closer I want you to kill as many of his

men as you can, Lord Leyasu wants the leader for himself." The guards ready their weapons as the group approaches " It

seems as though they knew we were coming, take care of them." The kenyo run to face the force of men. The too side

engage in a battle to the death, equally both sides are losing men, but they will do as they are commanded. As quickly as it

began two fighters are left, one from each side, and with one last thrust their weapons are embedded in eithers bodies and

they fall to the ground. ' You are all mine now." The Kenyo leader enters the cave.

" Benitora! Quickly someone is coming down the road!" Mahiro waves him over to the door. The two stand and watch as

two figures walk closer " Mahiro, get behind me, I will not... Hey, Wait, It looks like, yeah it's Kyo and Akira!" Benitora and

Mahiro head out to meet the men " Benitora, we have come to.." Akira stops as he looks at Benitora's sorrowful look

" Get the artifact, yes my father has told me, but he would not let me have it...He told me to wait until he..he is dead, and

follow the men who have taken it." Kyo places his hand on Benitora's shoulder " We know, we have to find out where the

king is, and when we do, I will make sure you get your revenge for your father." Kyo takes his hand off and slouches to the

ground " Thank You Kyo, I will get my revenge,...Hey, how did you know he had it anyways?" Benitora and Mahiro watch as

Akira sits down next to Kyo " Well, a man told us where the last two artifacts were and many other things." Akira takes his

weapons out and places them on his lap " Where is the other..." Mahiro is interupted by Benitora's worried words " Kyo,

what about Miss Yuya what did you find out, where is she?" Kyo grins " Once we follow those men we will find her." Benitora

sits beside them. Mahiro not knowing what to do joins them " So we are just gonna wait here?" The men nod at her question

" Ok, then while we are wating you could tell us about what you have learned." Akira looks at Kyo as he nods giving him the

okay" Well, the other artifact was with Sakuya, but they have taken it, but dont worry she is safe, Kyoshiro and the others

are going to gather our friends and meet us here when they have, and by that time we will know where the king is and we will

all take him out." Kyo chuckles " No, I will kill the King, remember that." Akira chuckles back " Correction, isn't it Yuya and

you that are going to kill him?" Benitora and Mahiro look back and forth at each other, then at the two men. " Miss Yuya? I

must have missed.." Kyo raises his voice " Well, I'm not gonna explain it to you now." Kyo rises and walks off impatiently as

Akira tell the two of what the man had said." So your telling us that Yuya is an equal match in power and technique as

Kyo?" Mahiro looks happily, amazed another woman has such powers " I guess she isn't as weak as Kyo thought."

Benitora has a big smile on his face. " Exactly, and I think it kinda bothers him, ya know, the whole protecting her thing, I

actually find it amusing." The group starts to laugh, but the are halted by Kyo standing above them " Are you done yet, for

someone who's father is gonna die your pretty happy." With those words Mahiro and Benitora lower their heads.

" Ieyasu, your men are dead you have no chance of defeating me." Ieyasu raises his sword " I have no plans of defeating

you, I know I will die, but, I will not let you kill me that easy." The Kenyo nods " Alright then, let is begin." they begion

thrusting their weapons, swinging and dodging, both fighting with full force. The men fight with passion, knowing a common

respect is between them. Each man has landed many blows, but their attacks do not falter they continue on. " You are a

great fighter Ieyasu, If we had met another time, I would have asked you to fight at my side." Ieyasu smiles as thier swords

meet

" And I the same." With every swing, the cave walls shake, sending shockwaves deep underground, and high above them.

Thier battle slows as each men has been greatly injured, but unwilling to unhonorably give up, that fight with every fiber of

their beings. " Ahhh." Ieyasu grabs his side as he is hit once more. The Kenyo backs away allowing the man to raise his

sword once more. Ieyasu regains himself and is blind sided by another attack. " Ieyasu, your are finished, you have nothing

left." The Kenyo grins knowing Ieyasu will never back down, he will fight to the death. " You are mistaken, I may be injured

but I have more than this body to fight with, I have the love of my people, the love of my friends, and the love of my son, I fight

for them, to honor them, in my last battle." Ieyasu lunges forward and his sword pushes the Kenyo back. The Kenyo quickly

balances himself and runs forward, his sword thrusting into Ieyasu. With his final hit Ieyasu falls to the ground " My son,

Mahiro fulfill my wishes, never give up on eachother." His last words are spoken and he is gone " A very worthy opponent,

such a waste to kill a man with such ability, but we each have a destiny, and Ieyasu yours was to die here. May your spirit

rest and I will make sure you are granted the honor you deserve." The Kenyo bows his head. He walks to the mouth of the

cave and takes into his possesion the arm of one of the dead soldiers. He walks back to Ieyasu's body. He cuts at the

pocket containing the artifact and uses the hand to scoop it up. " It was an Honor." He bows again and exits the cave.

" Something has happened, I..I feel, My father, he has died." Benitora rises as Mahiro's eyes fill with tears " My

Lord." She rises to her feet and grabs ahold of Benitora's arm " We must go to the cave." They all nod and head off.

" Kyo, look." Akira points to the Kenyo leader exiting the cave, heading to the tree line " Let's go." Kyo and Akira head

towards the mans trail, but stop when they notice they are not being accompanied by Benitora and Mahiro " You two, aren't

you coming?" Akira says " I am going to make sure my father gets honor in his death, I will not leave his body here." Mahiro

nods " Me too, you go on, we will be here when you return." Benitora and Mahiro look into the cave with sadness in their

eyes " Do what you must." Kyo gives them an understanding and apologetic look and he and Akira head off to the trail.

" Mahiro, please, wait outside, I..." Benitora is pushed to the side by her " No..I must do this too." Benitora grabs her hand

and they walk into the cave.

" Kyo, the orb...it's emiting an energy...Kyo are you ok?" Akira watches as Kyo's pace quickens while he clutches the orb

" Yes, I know, It is telling me where he has taken the orb, it can feel it, all the artifacts are close." Akira meets Kyo's pace

and they head deeper down the long road. " Kyo, this place it's...familiar." Akira glares around at the scenary trying to

remember " Very familiar...this is the road to Sekigohara." Akira's body fills with shuddering anger " Well this will be

interesting." Akira and Kyo head off towards Sekigohara.

Mahiro and Benitors head into the cave, walking over the bodies of their fallen friends and the Kenyo. " Benitora, when we

have taken your fathers body to the fortress, I would like to come back for the men, and.." Benitora clutches her hand tighter

" We will show these men respect and bury them along side my father, the have fought beside him and protected him to the

death the deserve great honor." Benitora geta an angry looks while he walks past the countless bodies " Thank you." As the

walk into the cave their bodies grow cold and sadness comes upon them. Walking deeper into the cave they see the body of

the great man lying on the floor in the distance. They approach slowly as if trying to gain strength to confront what is already

known. Their eyes fill with tears when the notice Ieyasu dead on the ground, and that he is still gripping his weapon, a sign

of true strength " My Lord, I..Im so sorry." Mahiro throws herself the the ground and crys over his body. Benitora kneels

down next to her and pulls her close. She collapses into his arms as he holds her tighter. " Father, I will respect your

wishes, I will rule this land as you did." Benitora gently pulls Mahiro up and looks into her eyes " _**We**_ will rule this land as he

did, now please don't cry, we must...do what we have come to do." Mahiro wipes her tears and nods " Alright." Mahiro and

Benitora turn Ieyasu's body over and wipe dirt from his face. The two stand and lift his body into their arms and head out of

the cave. When they leave the cave the head to town, Ieyasu's body in thier arms." Lord Ieyasu!" A guard from the fortress

heads out as Benitora and Mahiro carry the body towards him, the town of people following, weeping and sobbing. Yells are

heard asking why, or how it happened. The guard looks upset as Benitora and Mahiro walk past him into the fortress.

They take his body to Ieyasu's favorite room, his meditation room, and the place him on the rug before a statue. They gather

incense and light them surrounding the body. Each kneels and seems to pray. " Let us go get the others." Mahiro rises to

her feet as Benitora turns to her " Ok, I would like them all buried close to the Cherry Blossom tree's." Mahiro nods " Yes, I

will make sure it happens." Benitora stands up and the two wal to the door. When they open it the see all the guards that

are left standing there with upset looks " Sir, may we..." Benitora stops him " Everyone may come and see him, but I will

need many of you to help us with the bodies of his soldiers and the Kenyo, I will be burying them together." The guards

gladly except and a group of them walks down steps going towards the exit of the fortress. Benitora, Mahiro, and the guards

go back to the cave take the bodies of all of the fallen fighters, no matter who, they have all fought with dignity in the name

of their Kings and have earned the respect of any who would know of them. The bodies are brought to the cherry blossom

tree's where graves are being dug. Waiting for things to be set, Benitora and Mahiro go back to the fortress seeing many

crying eyes along the way. When they reach it the notice a line of people waiting to pay their last respects. They head to the

fortress doors, and turn to notice all the people bowing as they pass, showing their respect to their new lord. Benitora turns

to them and says " I can never be exactly as my father was, but I will uphold his wishes and will try to be as great a leader

as he was." He bows to his people and heads inside as they all clap for him.

They have all now gathered around the cherry blossom tree to lay to rest the bodies of the fallen men, and their great

leader. As each body is lowered into the ground a prayer is said to help guide the souls to their resting places. All turns

quite as Ieyasu's body is ready to be buried. Benitora and Mahiro walk over and take his body and gracefully place it into a

wooden box. The box is then lowered into the hole as tears pour from all, screams heard from many. Mahiro and Benitora

turn to the crowd " His body has been given the proper honor, his soul will find it's way, he will always be with us." Mahiro

and Benitora are surrounded by the crowd, each waiting to hug him in sympathy, which he gladly allows. Once they have

finished The people disperse to pay their respects to the graves, and Benitora trys to hold back his tears as he grabs

Mahiro's hand and leads her to the fortress. " My Lord, I..." Benitora grabs her shoulders " Please, call me by my name,

I...I need that please." Mahiro looks into his eyes as she realizes how beautiful they are " B..Benitora, I...Im sorry, I will

gladly call you your name." Benitora pulls her close and kisses her. The two stand their engulfed in this moment of passion,

their lips locked, everything else seems to disappear. Benitors stops and places his forhead on hers " Mahiro..I wish to take

you as my wife, would you.." He stops as she kisses him even more intensly then he did. She quickly stops as he stands

there in shock " Yes..I..I have wanted to be your wife since the moment I had first met you." Benitors looks at her confused

" Really, well then, I must be a big stud then?" Mahiro giggles " I guess you could say that." She places her arm around his

waist and the walk inside. The now await the return of their friends and prepare for the battle ahead.

KK, I know kinda late, was waiting for some reviews, but Guess people don't like it. Ahh well, I will continue writing for

Peckforever, I hope you like it.


	23. Heading Back To Edo

I DO NOT OWN SDK

**Heading Back To Edo**

Kyoshiro and his group of followers, Yukimora, Sakuya, Kousuke, and Saizho are on there way to rally the other, and

prepare them for the battle ahead." Kyoshiro, we should check on Bontenmaru and Hotaru, they should have gathered the

Mibu by now." Yukimora looks at his companions for their opinions " You don't understand, the Mibu will not be easy to

convince." Sakuya gives a look to Kyoshiro as he nods his head " True, but all the Mibu that are left fought against the

others, they may decide to join in our fight." Kyoshiro stops the group" What's wrong." Sakuya looks around at all the men in

their fighting stances and Kousuke stands defensivly before Sakuya " Someone is coming." Saizho shakes his head towards

a shaded figure in the bushes. " Come out now, or we will..." Kyoshiro points his blade in the direction of the figure, and is

amazed as it walks from the bushes into the light " Lady Okuni? Glad to see your ok." Yukimora bows slightly at her." Well,

it's about time I found you." Saizho gets a defensive look" We are glad you have found us Lady Okuni, will you be coming

with us?" Kousuke gives her a happy look " I have found out what I could, I am now ready to go." They all circle around her "

Well what did you find out?" Yukimora tugs on her sleeve impatiently " Ieyasu is dead, and Kyo and Akira have followed the

Kenyo, they will be going back to Edo when they have found him." Yukimora lets go of her sleeve looking disappointed "

That's all? You don't have anything else?" Okuni looks at him with a sly look " What did you expect? I haven't had anytime for

anything else, me and Sasuke..." Saizho and Kousuke step forward " Sasuke, where is he?" Yukimora gives the two an

annoyed look for stealing his question " Yes, where is little Sasuke?" They all look up as they hear laughing coming from the

trees and Sasuke jumps down " Wow, I must be getting better, you guys didn't even hear me, hey Saizho, I thought you were

a good ninja?" Saizho pushes forward at him but grabs his head in pain as Sasuke's ball whacks him " Hey!" Saizho tries to

go after him but is stopped by Yukimora, who is laughing at the incident " Relax Saizho, now Sasukewhat exactly have _you_

been doing?" Sasuke shruggs his shoulders " Well I was gonna go look around but, Okuni found out all that stuff so I decided

I would stick with her and save my energy." Yukimora looks at him with a confused look " That's not like you Sasuke,

what..." Sasuke starts to chuckle " Nah, I'm just kidding, I found Okuni in Edo, I went there because I heard the rumors of

Ieyasu, when I found them to be true, me and Okuni came to find you, and we ran into Akari and oddly enough Shinrei." The

all scratch their heads" Really, and what were those two doing?" Kyoshiro says as Sakuya gets a smile on her face " They

are working on a way to save the Mibu from their disease, Sasuke, tell me, what did they say?" Sasuke grins at her " They

said the tests were going well, and I told them what was going on, they said they would go to the castle and convince the

others to come along." Sakuya looks excited " Right, with those two doing the talking we will for sure have the Mibu's at our

sides in the fight." Sasuke nods at her " We will know once we get to Edo, I told them we were going to be heading there

after, and that Bontenmaru and Hotaru knew, they said they would meet us there." Yukimora looks between the two " Guess

it's all set then, we should head to Edo, they could already be there." The group walks to Edo, oddly excited to see their once

enemys.

" Yuan, Antera, Ruru, where are you?" Akari gleefully runs to the castle gates and stops seeing Bon and Hotaru standing

there " Oh, come on, what do you want?" Akari says as she slows down to face them " We were trying to get the Mibu to

come and..." Bon is stopped by Shinrei " Yes, we know, we have seen Okuni and Sasuke, they have told us everything, but I

highly doubt they are going to listen to you, why don't you leave it to us." Shinrei gruffly walks past the men " Since when

were you the better brother?" Hotaru smiles at him " Always have been" Shinrei says back with a smile and walks through

the gates with the others at his heels." Akari! Your back!" Antera runs out to her, with Yuan and Ruru taking their time behind

her " What took you guys..I mean you two so long." Yuan stumbles over his words as Akari darts a look at him " We have

something to ask all of you." Akari stops in front of them. " We have met with Sasuke and Okuni, there is a threat, and..."

Ruru walks towards them " Lemme guess some person is trying to take over the world and all that right?" They all look trying

to figure out how she knew " I'm right? Wow, I'm good, so who is trying to take over." Yuan and Antera give her a strange look

as Akari continues " Some King is trying bring the demon world to ours, and we must help the others.." Antera gets excited

" What others, more Mibu?" Akari and Shinrei shake their heads " Well, Kyo and his companions, they are all going to wait in

Edo, and if we choose to help we will meet them there." Antera looks a bit annoyed " I thought we were done with them, but it

was fun fighting them, I guess I could go." Yuan nods his head " Yeah sure, I'm not doing anything, Ruru what about you?"

Ruru is already gone gathering weapons in a house " Ruru? Where did you go?" Akari and the others search around and get

scared as Ruru walks out arms filled with weapons " I'm ready, let's go." They all stand there looking at her " What!?" They

shake their heads and relieve her of some of the weapons. After they have all geared up Hotaru and Bontenmaru walk around

the group surveying the situation " Are you sure you want to go, I mean, we wouldn;t want you to get hurt." Antera gets

fidgety and tries to swing at Bon. He dodges and smile at her " Alright, I guess you can come let's get going then." The group

head out to Edo.

" Who do you think is gonna be in Edo Lady Sakuya?" Okuni walks at her side " Not sure, my powers to see the future have

been hard to use since the Kenyo attacked, but I am sure Shinrei and Akari will be there." Okuni nods " They seemed

excited at the opportunity, no doubt they will come, but I'm not to sure of any others, but..." Kousuke walks to their sides

" Don't worry you two, we will see when we get there." The girls giggle " True." Okuni says and grabs onto the others girls

arms and they walk together enjoying the thought of being with their friends again. Yukimora, Kyoshiro, Saizho, and Sasuke

walk ahead " So, we can expect Bon and Hotaru, and now Akari and Shinrei have joined?" Yukimora thinks of their chances

in battle " Yes, and Tora and Mahiro are in Edo, so we have an advantage over..." Sasuke is stopped by a warning from

Kyoshiro " We don't know what this King is capable of so we cannot asume we have the advantage, Kyo and Akira will be

able to tell us more when they arrive." Kyoshiro points ahead at the sight of Edo heading into their view " We are here let's get

to the fortress." They group rushes to the fortress.

" Hey Tora! Where are you?" Sasuke yells for his strange friend " Mahiro! " Sakuya says. They are stopped by guards " I'm

sorry, but you will have to wait here, ummm...they are busy right now." The guard points to a door " What are they..."

Yukimora stops hearing giggles coming from the room " No way!" Sasuke's jaw drops realizing what is going on in the room.

He pushes past the guards and bangs on the door " Hey Tora! Get out here!" Sasuke yells through the door. Stumbles are

heard as well as a thud and the door opens revealing Tora with a sheet around his waist " Hey everyone..ummm...fancy

meeting you here...look can you guys come back..." Sasuke hits him with his ball and turns away " I don't wanna see that,

put some clothes on geez." Benitora grabs...himself and gives him a dirty look " Jealous little devil?" Yukimora wuickly gets

between the men trying to avoid the two fighting again " Benitora, we are waiting for the others to arrive, I think we should

gather some supplies and ready ourselves for the fight, Where is Mahiro?" Benitora blushes " Ummm...well..." Mahiro opens

the door slightly " I'm right here, Sorry for this, ladys let me get you settled." She rushes from the room and grabs the ladys

and heads down the hall. " I thought you still had a thing for Yuya?" Kyoshiro looks at Benitora standing there blushing

" Umm. Well my father wanted me to marry Mahiro so, I did, and she is my wife now, so I will have to let Miss Yuya down

easy ya know." He looks up and sees the men walking away shaking their heads " Hey, come back, where are you going"

He goes to head out the door, then realizes he is still not dressed, and closes the door and quickly throws his clothes on,

and heads back out the door to follow his friends.

" Mahiro, you and Benitora?" Okuni slyly looks at her with those knwoing eyes. Mahiro blushes and says" I have always

loved him, and Ieyasu's wish was for us to marry, so we have, and well ya know." Sakuya and Kousuke linger on her every

word waiting for more " Ya know what, come on, tell us." Sakuya prods at her " Yes, do go on." Kousuke prods with her

" Well, we were married earlier and tonight, we were to...consumate the marriage." She blushes and looks around at

Sakuya's confused face. " Silly girl." Okuni walks to Sakuya and whispers in her ear. " No, I didn't...Ok well maybe I did, I

guess it's just hard to belive Tora was so..." Sakuya stops not wanting to upset Mahiro " Yes, I know he loves Yuya, but she

does not love him, and he is my husband now, he is very honorable, he would never hurt me." The girls all nod" That is true, if

he married you he will give his love and life for you, you have truley found a wonderful man." Okuni grabs her and hugs her

" Thank You." Okuni pulls her away " How about you go have your night with him, I am sure the others will not be here right

away." Mahiro looks around for approval. All the girls nod and Mahiro exits the room, determined to have her night with her

husband.

" Ok, so your telling me, your dad wanted you to marry her, and you did, today, and you didn't tell us?" Sasuke looks at

him oddly hurt but not trying to show it " Sorry guys, I..I needed to do it now, I wanted to make sure that if anything

happened." Kyoshiro places his hand on his back " I understand, very honorable of you, but, do you honestly believe she will

stay here, she is going to go no matter what you say." Benitora lowers his head " She is stubborn, but, I don't want her to get

hurt and.." He stops as Mahiro knocks and walks in the door " Oh, Excuse me, Benitora, could I see you outside please?"

Benitora gets up and walks out the door with her. " Am I the only one that finds this kinda strange?" Sasuke says as he

plays with his ball in the corner " Not really, There has always been some tension between the two." Yukimora grins at the

thought of the kind of tension he was speaking of " He is a good man, he will protect her." Kyoshiro lays back onto the

ground " Saizho?" Yukimora looks as he realizes Saizho hasn't spoken. He watches as Saizho sleeps peacefully standing

against a wall " Guess he was tired, we should all get some sleep." Sasuke takes his spot in the corner " Yukimora are you

going to rest?" Yukimora walks to the window " I am going to keep watch for the others." Sasuke replies " If you need my

assistance wake me up ok." Yukimora nods as Sasuke settles to try and get sleep. Yukimora gazes into the moonlight _**I **_

_**wonder who will fight with us, I wonder where this King is, Kyo hurry back, our time grows short, we must defeat this **_

_**King.**_

Mahiro is leading Benitora down the hallway " Mahiro, where are we going?" Benitora looks as she stops in front of their

room. " I would like to continue where we left off." Benitora smiles " Really? Ok then lets go." He quickly opens the door and

runs in and hops on the bed " You coming?" Mahiro smiles at his excitment " Yes." She walks in and closes the door. They

will spend the night showing one another their true feelings, and giving every part of their bodies to eachother.

Hope everyone likes it, Review is ya want, will have another chapter up soon buh byes


	24. Waiting

I DO NOT OWN SDK

**Waiting**

" Goodmorning everyone!" Mahiro walks into the dining area of the fortress. She looks around as none of her

friends reply, there bodies hunched over. " Hey is everyone ok?" Benitora walks in. The people slightly shake and Mahiro

starts to worry. She rushes over and is quickly met by the eyes of her tired friends. " What wrong, wh..why are you all looking

at me like that?" They all roll their eyes and mumble various names at her. " Well, that isn't very nice to say." Benitora tries

to defend her, but he is also met with the tired stares, and even worse names are uttered about him. " Nice! Nice would be

letting us sleep, but they could never happen, all we heard all not was ooohhh's and aahhhh's, so ya know what, I dont care

how mean we are." Sasuke using to much strength drops his head almost to his lap as Yukimora nudges him " Exactly, what

he said, I have had my share of woman, but atleast I didn't disturb others." Yukimora shakes Sasuke a bit to try to wake him

more. Kyoshiro gives a short but, every present giggle at Yukimora's words " he he, who are you kidding, you always disturb

us." Everyone gives a half hearted laugh and people start to wake up a bit. " I..I am truely sorry, for, well, for all the noise."

Mahiro blushes but is met by Benitora's arm around her " Ah, you guys are just jealous." They all look at him with a really

confused look, but decide to brush off his comment. " Yeah, So, We should wait for Kyo." Okuni says as she helps us

Sakuya and Kousuke. " Sounds like a plan, anything to get me outta here." Sasuke rises to his feet and scampers off to the

door. " Seriuosly? Your not gonna say anything little devil?" Benitora questions Sasuke, who just waves his hand at him and

walks out. " Come on, let's get some fresh air." Kyoshiro urges the others who gladly follow him to the outside. " I told you we

were being to loud." Mahiro smirks at Benitora. " Oh well, we were having fun." He pat her on her butt. " Benitora we really

should go with them...Hey! not right now!" She lightly pushes him away as he is groping her " Fine, Fine." Benitora stopa and

they walk outside.

" It is no use stupid woman, you are no match for my power." The King forces his power more intensly into her " I..I

wont let you get them, now BACK OFF!!" Yuya's power engulfs his causing the King to raise his force field in protection.

" I see, This may take longer then I...Oh, the last artifact is near, I must make this quick." Yuya stares shocked at the man,

and is distracted by his words. His power appears and strikes at her in her moment of weakness, surrounding her body. She

tries to stop it, but the energy is so strong it surpasses the limit of her current power. The King laughs as he can feel her hold

of the artifacts weakening. He watches her as her face winces with pain, her body shaking. It does not take long for her body

to give up, she collapses onto the ground, her body cringing in pain. " Now, I can make your little artifacts think I am you." He

waves his staff and a mist surrounds the two. When the mist subsides he is grasping into her pocket for the artifacts. The

forcefield containing them is still protecting them. " I am the holder now, you will allow me to control you." He sends a bolt of

energy through his hand, it pours from his fingers, hitting the artifacts. His power was like hers, he drained some of her power

during his final attack, which in turn, he used to subdue the force field, giving him the chance to remove them from Yuya.

" You..You wont get away with this." Yuya tries to pull herself up, but is quickly forced back down by a soldier. " Chains her

hand and place her in the middle of the stone, she will come in useful later." The King chuckles in his voctory over her. The

soldier gladly follows the order and drags her to the center, chaining her in place. " Sir! Sir!" Another soldier runs to bow in

front of his King " He is back with the artifact, but.. he isn't alone, there are two men."

Kyo and Akira follow the Kenyo onto the fields of Sekigohara " I can feel great power here." Akira points in the

direction where the Kenyo is headed. " I know, he is here, and so is Yuya." Kyo grips Tenro tightly at the thought of her being

taken by this man " Excuse me, are you following me?"They turn around to the Kenyo following behind them. The orb starts

to glow, as does the artifact in the Kenyo's possesion " I am here to kill you and your King, now take me to him!" Kyo

demands the man but stops as Akira steps before him " Kyo, you know we cannot do this, we have to go back for the

others." Kyo grins at him and tries to speak, but is stopped by the Kenyo " I serve my King, I will protect him with my life,

but, I am also an honorable soldier, I will tell you, he is here." They two look on unsure of why he is telling them this " He is

ahead in the castle, but, without help you will not make it to him, If you wish to stop him you will have to rely on one

another." Akira raises an eyebrow at him " Why would you tell us this, Your king will be gone when we are done, don't you

know that?" The Kenyo nods his head " If it is ment to be it will happen, nothing I can do will stop fate." Kyo loosens his grip

on Tenro and straightens his defensive body " I don't need anyone's help, I will kill him..." He stops as a massive red circle of

light covers the ground below them. Lights shoot up and the Kenyo steps away " You will have no choice, I look forward to our

battle." He bows to them as they try to escape " What the hell is going on?" Kyo slashes with no avail. " It is a portal, we

have been trapped." Akira stands still in the middle, knowing they cannot escape.

" Is that?...It is, Bon, Hotaru!" Benitora looks on as Bontenmaru and Hotaru walk to the front of the Fortress, with his odd

group of companions. " So, I hear there is a battle to fight." They stop and join the group " We couldn't let you have all the

fun." Hotaru smiles at them as he seems to do a lot latley " We are glad you are here, who did you..." Yukimora squints his

eyes, and realizes, they are the Mibu. The group gets into to defensive positions, but are quickly stopped by Akari skipping to

them " This is interesting isn't it? Come on, tell us what has been going on." They loosen up a bit, and explain the situation

" So another king, and more demons, I thought this was all over with , but, I guess not." Shinrei rubs his chin pondering the

actions the group should take " Yeah we did to, unfortunatly there will always be something or someone that will want to rule

the world." Sasuke plays with his ball while waiting for someone to come up with a grand plan. " What are we all waiting

around here for? Can't we just go after this King?" Akari searches through the group " We are waiting for Kyo and Akira to

return with the where abouts of the King and his army." Kyoshiro sits on the ground with Okuni, Yukimora Mahiro and

Benitora, all alreadys aware of how long they may be waiting " You let them go alone?" Akari rudely exclaims at the sitting

group " Didn't have a choice, We had to gather everyone." Saizho shrugs his shoulders " Yeah, and he wouldn't have wanted

us to go anyways." Benitora says. Ruru, Yuan, and Antera join them in sitting " How long are we gonna wait before it is time

to find them?" Yuan looks to Kyoshiro " I..I don't know" He says, looking unsettled towards to horizon " Do you think they

decided to do it on their own?" Antera gives a disappointed look " Kyo, probably, but Akira knows all of us together would be

a formitable force." Bontenmaru replies " Yeah, and..." Hotaru was ready to speak, until a red bright light forms on the

ground. Dust and sand fill the area, making the visibility decrease. " What the hell!" Hotaru moves away. The Dust and Sand

begin to settle, and two bodies are found lying on the ground. " Kyo! Akira!" Mahiro and Akari runs to the men with all the

others following " What happened? are you..." Mahiro stops as Kyo and Akira rise to their feet with none to happy looks " The

King is at Sekigohara, We have to go now." Kyo pushes his way through the group heading back off into the direction to

which he had just been sent back from. Akira gazes around at his friends " He is right, I am glad you are all here, but lets get

on our way, we can talk about this later." Akira follows after Kyo. " You heard them." Yukimora grabs onto Sasuke and

Saizho and pulls them along. " Come on." Kyoshiro waves everyone on and they head out for Sekigohara, the place where all

their fates will be intertwined.

Kinda short but hope everyone likes it


	25. When Tomorrow Comes

I DO NOT OWN SDK ( but I wish I did!)

**When Tomorrow Comes**

" My King." The Kenyo kneels " I have brought you the last artifact." A bright light eminates from his pocket as

the King rises from his seat and walks towards him. " Tell me, why is it the other party arrived with the other artifact quicker

than you, have you been plotting against your king?" The king stands above the kneeling man " I would have arrived sooner,

but this Ieyasu put up a formitable fight, and unlike the other party, I actually fought against him for you, I didn't run away like

a coward."

The King shoots a glare towards the leader of the party that went for Sakuya's artifact " What does he speak of?" The Kenyo

looks nervously at him and quickly kneels to the ground " I...We..The woman had some sort of powers, they protected her

from our harm, and...I knew you wanted the artifact, so.." The King with fury walks towards him gripping his staff tightly " You

let her live, I told you to kill them all, you dare disobey my orders, you will die for your dishonor." With a wave of his staff the

Kenyo is lit in flames and burns into a pile of ashes " I will not permit insolence, I will not be defied, I trust you have followed

my orders then and killed Ieyasu?" He walks to his throne and sits " I have taken care of him" The Kenyo rises to his feet and

walks closer to the Kings throne " You are my most trusted commander." The King praises him as he lifts his staff to his

pocket " I will now take this from you." With his power he extracts the artifact and places it with the others. Yuya awakens to

the sound of voices coming from the distance. She pushes her body up and searches for them when her eyes fall upon the

two. " Let me go! My friends will..." The King laughs " Your friends? I have already taken care of them, and soon I will take

care of you." Her eyes fill with tears but, she brushes them from her face and yells to him " No! I don't believe you!" Massive

power surges from her body sending shockwaves towards them. The King slams his staff to the ground and shields himself

and the commander " Did I upset you, hmmm, you are as powerful as the stories, you will make the perfect sacrafice." Yuya

hunches over in exhaustion, already weak from her fight for the artifacts, the use of her powers has left her unable to move.

She lies her body down determined to gain her strength and defeat him.

" We had just walked into the fields of Sekigohara and the Kenyo we were following appeared behind us." The whole

group besides Kyo lingered on Akira's every word " He was telling us to go, he told us that we could not win the fight alone,

and as he was telling us where the King is a little appeared under us, we tried escaping but it was too late, and we were

pulled down..." The group crowds around him, pratically invading his personal space. Kyo rolls his eyes at the sight of his

nosey friends " Then we were in front of you guys, is that good enough? We need to move quicker." The all lower their heads

and walk faster " Why did you have to go and spoil it for us?" Akari pouts " Yeah, he was just getting to the good part "

Antera screeches " He is right though, it is only a matter of time before the king will take his plan into action." Kyoshiro jogs

to catch up with Kyo " Did you see Yuya?" Kyoshiro asks. " No, but I could feel her presence, and...we just need to get

there." Kyo gets an angry look. Kyoshiro understanding his feelings pats him on the back " Use the orb, can't it tell you

where she is, or her condition?" Kyo looks down at the orb under his arm and stops, causing the rest of the group, who

ofcourse were not paying attention, to stumble and a few have fallen on the ground " Whats the big idea?" Ruru says as she

is helped up by Bon and Yuan " Yeah, why did you just stop like... Hey waht are you doing with the orb?" Benitora walks

closer inspecting Kyo's actions " He is using it to check on Yuya, Kyo you two are connected to it, you can speak to her

through it." Sakuya points out and walks towards him " Speak to her, but how?" Okuni and Kousuke sneak forward pushing

past Hotaru and Shinrei. " I'm sure she is fine Kyo, besides I am here and..." Antera stops her by stepping on her foot

" Shhhhh!" She says and watches as Sakuya approaches Kyo and the orb. " Kyo, close your eyes." She instructs him

" Why?" Kyo looks akwardly at her " Just trust me, now close your eyes." she shoots him a serious look and he closes his

eyes " Now, picture her, think about her." Kyo raises an eyebrow, but does as she says " What do you see?" Kyo's face

grows angry as in his head he can see something " I can see Sekigohara, A castle." Sakuya smiles " Good, now go inside."

Sweat drips from his forehead, as he concentrates on his task " I am in the Castle, their are Kenyo all around, I..I am going

past them, to a great hall, there is a man sitting talking with the Kenyo we followed." Akira grips his weapons as he fills with

anger thinking of Yuya in such a place " There is something, a large stone platform, someone is...It's Yuya!" They all look

shocked and anger fills them all " What is she doing, is she alright?" Sakuya worriedly asks " She..She is chained to the

center she..she..." Kyo seemingly goes into a trance like state as everyone questions her health, although he can hear

them he can also hear a voice within him _**Kyo? Your alive? How is this possible? **_Kyo realizes it is Yuya _**The orb I **_

_**believe, are you OK? He has not hurt you has he? **_Her voice replies back _**I am fine, but he..he is going to use the **_

_**artifacts on the day of the eclipse, two days from now, you must, ugghh **_Kyo shakes at the sound of her pain _**What **_

_**have they done to you? I will make sure they pay for this **_Her pain filled voice interupts him _**You must free me, I have **_

_**p..powers, I can use them to help you defeat him, you cannot do this on your own, please Kyo, gather your strength **_

_**as I am and in two days we shall defeat him, all of us, together **_With her last words her voice is gone. Kyo's eyes shoot

open and he falls to his knees, drained from his experience. They all gather to his side to make sure he is ok " Kyo? What

happened to you?" Akari almost smothering him grabs his face " Did you find her?" Kyoshiro asks " How is she?" Sasuke

butts in " Yes is she alive?" Yukimora asks as everyone glares at him. " Ofcourse she is alive, it is Yuya remember." Mahiro

replies with great respect to her. Everyone starts talking about the Journey before and the great resiliance of their friend

" Sakuya, I..I spoke to her." Sakuya kneels before him " I thought so, what information did she give you?" Kyo looks at her

" She said he will begin his plan on the day of the eclipse, but...but she told me to gather my strength, and she would hers.."

Sakuya places her hand on his " The eclipse is two days from now, she is right to tell you such things, we must all gather our

strength for this battle, With both of your powers combined, you two will be able to defeat him." Kyo lowers his head and

moves his legs from under him and sits " We better rest here for a bit, tomorrow we will make it there and the King's reign will

be over." Everyone nods and a couple shrug, but they happily make camp for the night. " Kyo, I will sleep next to you." Akari

tries to force her way to the ground next to him but is met by Okuni " Why is that? I think I should get to." The two bicker

back and forth. " Sorry, but it seems that spot has already been taken." Kyo grins at them as Akira, Hotaru and Bontenamru

surround him making them selves comfortable. Akari and Okuni give them looks of disbelief and are forced to sit by Mahiro

and Benitora " Don't look so down, you can sleep here with us." Benitora pats the ground next to him " No hanky panky you

two, I want to actually get some sleep tongiht." Okuni snuggles up on the ground as Mahiro blushes and cuddles into

Benitora's arms. Kyoshiro and Sakuya are sitting by a tree taling " He is dealing rather well with sharing his fight with us,

even with Yuya, the thought of a woman helping him I was sure would be a weak point for his ego." Kyoshiro strokes her face

as she lies in his arms " He seems stronger then he has ever been, They to, like us, have a special bond that runs deep, side

by side they will be unstoppable, he knows without her, he is nothing." Sakuya closes her eyes at the thought of such love

and happiness. Akari is joined by Antera and Ruru, who look to her as there sister and gladly sleep by her side ensuring that

they will atleast all stay warm huddled together. Yuan and Shinrei sit by eachother weapons ready incase of a surprise

attack. Lat but not least Yukimora Sasuke and Saizho speak of in the distance " I want you to go to the trees and keep

guard." Yukimora orders the two who bow and take their leave to the trees. Yukimora and Kousuke walk to the bushes, where

Yukimora decides he has gone far to long without the touch of a woman. They two enetr a love escapade, they could be thier

last. Tomorrow will be the begining of thier battle, and possibly the end of thier lives.

Hope everyone likes it, Will right nore this weekend, Please, Read and Review


	26. Battle Begins

I DO NOT OWN SDK ( I wanna though)

**Battle Begins**

" Wake up Benitora." Mahiro lightly shakes him while he snores away in the fetal position. " I can wake him up for you." Sasuke laughs

and throws a rock at him, which bounces off his back " OOOWWWW!" Benitora tries to grab his back, of course his arms cannot

reach so he gripes and moans while trying to stand up " I will pay you back for that Little Devil." He shakes his fist at Sasuke, whom is

clutching his stomach laughing " You should have seen your face! It was great He He He."

Mahiro rubs Benitora's back trying not to show her amusement. " Your OK, come on, let's eat and head out alright?" Benitora nods and

shakes his fist once more at Sasuke " Everyone up?" Kyoshiro looks around at the group of newly awakened people,

Akira, Bon, Hotaru, and Kyo all huddled together as they were the night before. " I have been up, while all you weaklings have slept

have the morning." Hotaru snickers at Akari and Okuni, who are waking Antera and Ruru. " Akari needed her beauty sleep." Okuni

smiles at Akari, who is not amused " Whatever, I did not get much sleep having to listen to your moaning, Oh Kyo!!" She sticks her

tongue out at Okuni who turns away " Your just jealous." The two come face to face while Antera and Ruru try to separate them " Did

you have to start this early in the morning Hotaru?" Ruru rolls her eyes "Of course he did, he likes to push buttons." Shinrei says as he

Yuan stand up " Enough games people, can we eat already?" Yuan walks and picks around Mahiro who is fixing food " Haven't you

ever heard, A watched pot never boils? Just go wait with the others it will be done soon enough." Mahiro points him in Kyo's

direction. The group gathers around Kyo to discuss there plan of action

" What did it look like there? How many guards were there?" Akari prods at Akira and Kyo " Like I said before, We don't know, we

did not make it far enough in there to find out." Akari's head lowers " Akari.." Her head raises at Kyo's call to her

" Some magic sent us back, we are gonna need you to use your's to make sure it won't happen again got it." Akari gladly nods " Got

it." Sasuke and Saizho exit their places in the tree's as Mahiro brings over the food " All done now, Everyone eat." They all chow

down on their food. Bontenmaru stops and looks around " Hey, Where is Yukimora and Kousuke?" Sasuke shakes his head and

Saizho gets a jealous look " He...They...He will be up soon OK." Sasuke blushes thinking about what he saw the two doing last night "

I'm up now, oh food yum, Thank You Mahiro." Yukimora dives into the group and grabs some food " Kousuke, would you like

some?" Kousuke walks out of the bushes with a certain air to her, like all stresses have been removed from her " Yes, Thank you."

She takes some from Yukimora as everyone stares st the two " That is so wrong, at a time like this." Benitora says, but realizes not

long ago he and Mahiro had done the same thing " What are you talking about, you did it the other day." Sasuke shoots an annoyed

look at him. Benitora ignores him and finishes his food " Enough about that, we have more important things to do." Kyoshiro and

Sakuya help pick up camp and ready themselves to leave

" Kyo are we ready to go?" Kyo stands up as do the others " Let's go meet this King."

" My king, or scouts has reported that those men and some others are fast approaching." A soldier kneels before the King " I see, well,

keep my best men here, and, send the others to greet them." The soldier nods and stands " As you wish."

He leaves his king and gathers troops, Sending the commanders to the King. The troop heads out to meet Kyo and the others as the

Commanders take their places to protect their leader. " Surround the stone altar, I want nothing to breach this area, do you

understand me?" The King orders the men to their posts and the men raise their weapons " You..You won't get away with this, I..I will

regain my power and...and We will stop you." Yuya stumbles, although her powers have not fully regenerated, she knows if she lets

the King believe she is still weak she will have a chance at defeating him when her friends arrive. " Shut up! You are a weakling, you

can watch as I defeat your friends once and for all." He laughs at Yuya as she feels a sudden surge of power coursing through her

body " No!!!" She rises to her feet sending shock waves in either direction knocking the commanders back. Her eyes begin to glow as

she tries to break free of her chains " Angry again? You will never break free of those chains, I have made sure of this, so sit there and

try, I will still kill your friends and you will be my sacrifice ." He sends a shock wave back at her which collides with her shield " I will

beak free, and I will kill you!" She yells to the man as she struggles with her chains once more. Pulling and tugging her chains refuse to

break.

" What is that light?" Yukimora points off into the distance" It's Yuya, Her powers have been set free, We have to get there." Kyoshiro

ushers everyone to quicken their pace. As the run through the field and open grasslands they notice a wall of Kenyo awaiting their

arrival " Seems as though we have company." Shinrei grins at Hotaru " Ready brother?" Hotaru grins back as the brothers and Yuan

head in. Bontenmaru, Akira and Akari takes up ranks beside each other hurling themselves toward the force ahead. " I can kill more

than you." Akari laughs at Bontenmaru and Akira who unsheathe their weapons " We will see about that." Bontenmaru says and looks

to Akira for his reply " Game on." He says as they converge behind Kyo. " Okuni, Please protect Mahiro!" Benitora says as he runs

ahead " I don't need protecting." Mahiro runs by his side " Ummm, OK." Okuni looks at Sasuke and shrugs her shoulders " Saizho,

Antera, and Ruru take care of any that get through, oh, and Old woman, you come with me." Sasuke leads the annoyed Okuni to the

side of the line " We must make sure they don't surround the others, Yukimora and Kousuke will take the other side." Okuni nods and

they take their places.

" Here they come men, Kill them all or face the wrath of our King, The King of the Kenyo!!!!" The raise the weapons in the air and

yell. They take their battle stance and walk together to meet their opponents. As they head in a figure appears before them "

Who?...Commander, what are you doing here?" They stop as the Commander, Shin, who killed Ieyasu turns to them

" Fate is fate, and you will all die!"

Kyo and his companions watch as a fight between the commander and the other Kenyo ensues. He stops his group and they all watch

as one after another of the Kenyo are defeated by the Lone commander. " What is going on here?" Bontenmaru watches unsure if

what he is seeing " Benitora, he is the one who killed Ieyasu, you may take your revenge" Kyo points at the man " Thats the one, well I

will kill him for my father." Benitora goes to walk forward but is stopped by Yukimora

" I think we should wait and see what happens, right Kyo?" Kyo grins " We don't have time to wait." Kyo walks forward cautious of

the Commanders actions. " Stop there!" Shin yells out to him as Kyo continues walking " I have warned you!" Shin yells as light exits

his fingers and his body rises into the air, a light projecting from him. The Kenyo force nearly defeated pauses and looks in awe as the

light shoots out. They scream in pain as the light runs through their bodies and they fall to the ground. Shin falls to the ground and

kneels. Kyo lowers Tenro from in front of him, he had used it to protect him from the attack. The group looks around at the once

massive fleet of Kenyo all lying dead on the ground " What just happened?" Benitora look to the others for some sort of reason " Im

not sure, but I am gonna find out." Kyoshiro joins Kyo as they walk forward to the kneeling Kenyo. The others join with their

weapons raised unsure of the intentions of this powerful man.

" What is the meaning of all of this?" Kyoshiro asks " Yeah, why did you kill your own men?" Sasuke angrily asks, he has never been a

fan of such slaughter " I...I have served my King for a long time now, and at this moment I have realized...He is wrong, His actions,

they are purely evil, he has been consumed by hatred for, for Demon Eyes Kyo." Kyo grins " You are just realizing this now?" Shin

looks up " I am Shin, his high commander, I have killed many honorable men, and for no reason but his selfish desires, I cannot stnd

back and watch this happen." He rises to his feet, showing signs of strain from his attack " I will show you where he is." Shin turns to

walk but stops at Benitora's yell " If you thing your King is so wrong, then why did you kill my father, Ieyasu?!" Shin lowers his head "

Fate, That is why I had to fight him, his fate was to die in battle, protecting the ones he loved, he knew this, and he accepted it, I am

truly honored to have met such a glorious leader as him, if..."Shin stops as Benitora thrusts his spear at him, nearly hitting him

" You don't have the right to speak of him!" Benitora angrily yells as Mahiro holds on to his arm " Please stop, I..I can't loose you too!"

Shin and Benitora look to her as tears roll from her ever misty eyes " You wouldn't loose me, I will..." Shin interrupts " She is right, If

you wish to get your revenge, I will let you have it, but we must stop the King before there is nothing left to fight for." Benitora lowers

his spear in approval " Once we defeat him, I will kill you, mark my words, I will get my revenge." Shin nods and turns" Let us go, His

sacrifice ceremony will begin soon." Kyo's eyes glow bright red and Kyoshiro questions Shin" Sacrifice? What is this sacrifice?" Shin

stops, but does not turn " The Girl you seek, she will be used as a vessel to carry the demons souls, with her power the King will be

able to spread them through out the land in a matter of minutes, and in turn her soul will be sacrificed to him, combining their powers."

Kyo walks forward angrily " He will not touch her soul I..." Shin laughs " That is exactly what he is counting on, he will take her soul,

and when he does the two will be one, and you will be unable to kill him, for if you do her soul will perish, he is using her as a pawn to

get your body for his true plans." Kyo raises his glare to the sky covered in green and red sparks of light " I guess we will have to stop

him from taking her soul then." Kyo rushes forward following Shin " She is stronger then he has expected, removing her soul will prove

difficult, Now that her powers have awakened his Fate has been changed." The group hurries forward hoping they are in time to save

their friend, the one who holds them all together.


	27. Manipulating Emotions

OK so have not written in awhile so im gonna try again. Sorry if it seems a bit sloppy, but meh lol

I do Not own SDK!!

"Women you are too young to undertand what life is all about, it is about power, the one who has the most power will rule

the world" Yuya glares at the man as he paces around her forcefield " What you need to understand is that i hold the power,

I will rule the world, so there is no use in fighting it anymore the artifacts will soon be mine and i will use them to start the

ceremony"

A Kenyo warrior appears in front of the King and whispers something to him " Excellent, bring it here" The warrior turns to his

soldiers and brings something out in a bag " This will do nicely, get ready to hold her down" Yuya confused watches

caustiously as the Kenyo approach her _**What are they doing? They cannot break my forcefield, are they just asking for **_

_**death? Wait....Something.....Happening **_The King Raises his staff while an ominous light surrounds him under his breath

he chants what seems to be a spell " If it's innocence u seek it shall be innocence u get, Grant me the power to change!!!!"

Suddenly the man is engulfed, Yuya squints trying to figure out what is going on " Wait, this is.....this cant be...." She stares

up at face she once knew " Brother? This can't be true, u died, where have u been, I have missed u so..." She realizes

something is draining her, fighting her, she can barley manage to keep herself upright. The King slyly inches forward _**Such**_

_**an easy and simple thing to do, this mans flesh has given me such an opportunity.**_ " It's ok dear sister I have come to

help you." Advancing closer he kneels beside her " What do you mean, how did u get here, this can't be real" Tears falls

from her eyes as she is wrapped with confusion _**This can't be true i must fight this. **_Yuya musters her strength and emits

her powers slowly oushing back the man." Sister why do u do this, I love you........Sister....it hurts...I can't deal with the

pain....please sister stop." Yuya struggles with her emotions and pushes him back more " AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" His screams

shake her to the core, and she can't fight it any longer. Yuya grabs the man and lowers her forcefield " Brother...I...I'm so

sorry..I never ment to...." She lets out a gasp as the man grabs her by the neck with an evil grin " So easy, so simple, Now I

have what i wanted" He moves his hand up towards her face artifacts within his grasp " Wait!! No...what happened this can't

be true....give them back!" Yuya screams at the man, her inner powers beginning to surge with rage " Men back away, take

these to the altar." He wraps the artifacts up and hands them off. He raises a shield around Yuya so she cannot attack. She

lowers her head in shame _**I....I, how could this happen, I was supposed to protect them and I...I was tricked so easily.**_

Her heart begins to ache as she realizes her own emotions will be the cause of the fall of this world. The King grins while

staring at her " So pitiful, to think you could be swayed by such foolish human emotions, but don't worry u will soon feel

nothing." He begins to laugh at the thought of how easily things have been going. As he walks away to sit on his throne he is

stopped by the sounds of his men yelling for backup. He quickly realizes that his men are under attack. " Everyone protect

this place, if anyone gets though here i will kill u myself." He points men to circle the area " I will now form a protective

barrier around this place, everyone move to the outside!" The men stare around at eachother " But...My King" The man is

thrown back by the King's power " You are meerly pawns in my plan u will do what is asked of you, now everyone get out of

my way." Reluctantly the men move away as her erects his barrier, with himself and Yuya inside. " Those are your men,

they are fighting for you, how can u just.. leave them like that?" Yuya angrily asks" The fight for me, exactly, I am the one

with the power and they are all weak, my new world has no room for weaklings, they will all perish, I will see to it." Yuya

glares hard at him _**Such an evil sadistic man exists in this world, I have to stop him somehow **_

Kyo leads the group fighting through the front lines " Kyo look" Yukimora points to the barrier " He is attempting to combine

with her now we have to hurry." Shin warns as he pushes forwward through the ranks " Kill all who stand in the way!!!" Kyo

points his sword and with full force they attack. Akari runs to the front staff in hand, reading the barrier, trying to think of a

way to break through. " Kyo, I may able to give u an opening, but the power inside is..." Kyo slashes his sword through the

ranks " Do whatever it takes, I must get inside." Akari takes her stance and uses her power to attempt to force a way

through, knowing that even if Kyo gets in it the inside is much more powerful then she has ever seen. As the ranks of kenyo

slow disipate the group of friends slowly converge together. Preparing for the final push to break through to the place that very

well may be the last stand.

OK hope u like it let me know what u think!!


End file.
